The Hero with a Poison Heart
by marymacdonald20000
Summary: "My name is Al jones and I got attacked by a ladybug and a guy dress like a cat. " he groaned as he sigh, "let's just say, to them I'm the 'villain' of this city. Honestly... These people are the pain in the ass.. Well now how about you audience wants to hear a villian story eh? Or anti hero you can say."
1. Looks of Mute

**hi! It's my first time writing and english is not my first language so I'm sorry for lack of english! Trying my best!**

Chapter 1

Looks full of Mute

My name is Alistair Jones, Al for short. I'm new you can say, came from New York and my mother got a new job- brought me here. In France, which I'm not fond of. I know know, why would I say that? It's France! A beautiful place to go, right in Europe meeting great new people with different language! I get it, it is great and good to meet new people. Sadly I hate- no lets just go strongly dislike this idea of being in France. I never wanted to move and meet new people.

I like it where I was before, in New York with my friends and running down the cities- not to forget, I love sneaking into the theatr! Best place I wanted to be and stay. Sadly my mother works at a hospital, best at her surgery success and her job transferred in France. I hated it, I left my friends, and home I grew up in. Worse idea ever, but how could I ever say no? It's my mom! My father left when I was only ten, mom was the only parent I went through depression, barely left her room. Took her days or months to recover, and her being happy with this new opportunity I can't turn down.

We now live in apartment, it's pretty small if I could say. One room with two beds, a kitchen in the living room, one small bathroom in the right side bedroom, and no television. I go to this new school "Collège Françoise Dupont". Now here's the story goes, this school isn't the greatest. Actually any school isn't the greatest, making friends is my enemy. New faces means better impression, I hated that. It's rather difficult and frustrating at times. I'm walking down the halls and I already have bad impression on them.

As you can tell, extreme pale and dark image seems to be un wanted. Whispers grew and then being alarm by my looks became worse.

Bell rang, and I continue walking ignoring the bothering. I went to my class suppose to be math, walking inside as I see students turning there attention on me.

"Alright class." The voice of bore and rasp came from my teacher. She was tall, dark blue eyes, glasses, a sharp long face, short black hair, a small fat lip and a... Mole? On her left cheek. She stood by me, looking to distress the whole classroom with her blunt expression. She spoke again, "this is our new student. Please introduce yourself."

I looked around, having some interest and other more of annoyed. I shrugged my shoulders as my voice was quiet, "Alistair Jones, I moved here from New York.. "

The teacher sigh as she turned to me, "My name is Ms. Mendeleiev, I will be your math physic, math and science teacher and I expect you to not be the disappointment on your first day."

I raise an eyebrow, sounding so demanding I might as well laugh. Which I didn't of course, but honestly who saids that? Disappointment? She told me to go sit down, I obeyed. I walked down to find open seats, the first spot was next to a girl. She seems to be close to my height- seem to be Asian appearance, small round face, blue hair tied into a big tail, bluebell eyes and freckles spread on her face.

I sat down next to her quietly, as she gave me a wide grinned. She held out her hand for me to shake, " I'm Marinette! It's great to see a new student around, what did you say you were from?" She sound cheerful I guess..

I looked at her for a moment, "um.. New York.." She looked at me at interest.

"Really? That's great- I never been there, how is it?" She asked. I shrugged again, "nice.. Big cities- lots of traffic I guess.."

It went silent from there, as class was starting. Times go by, as I stared at the clock of lack of listening.

The bell rang again, I quickly stood up and grabbing my stuff out of the room. The moment I walked out of the room, I heard a scream down the hall.

"EW ew ew! Someone kill it!" A cried from a girl. She pointed at the floor, revealing a small black snake looking at her in timid. I started to realize it's a baby, and rather more afraid. Which to be honest I'm more sympathetic for the snake, having a screaming mouth blonde for someone to kill this precious thing.

I rolled my eyes, walking toward her way quietly. I picked it up gently, has everyone stared at me in mused and shivered. I looked down at the snake, those small black beaded eyes. I smiled quietly, "hey there little guy..". I took the snake outside, as the same blonde cried out to me, "why would you set it free!? Why couldn't you kill it- now it's going to come back and infest everything! Gross!"

I looked at her, blunt tone, "well I guess that's your problem then.." She made a scrunched up face, furious as she stomped away. Then I hear a hiss, looking down seeing the same snake. I'm assuming it's a she, noting appearance. She was wrapped around my leg, looking at me in calmness. I smiled once again, "hey there again.."

"That's was brave what you did there!" Hearing the familiar voice, I turned around and sees Marinette? She seems to be smiling, walking toward me.

"I guess.." I kneel down slightly, lifting a finger and gently petting her little head. Marinette chuckled, "She seems to like you, I mean I would- if Chlòe bothers me like that."

Chlòe whom was the blonde, I guess from the tone from that. Isn't anyone favorite, "Well.. Thanks.."

It went silent again for a few min. Then she cleared her throat, "hey Al- do you mind me calling you Al?"

I shrugged for an answer. She continued, "-well I was wondering since you're new.. Do you want to hang out? At lunch?"

I gave her a simple nod, as she smiled "great! Well- Erm I have to go.. I'll see you later then kay?" She ran off leaving me with the snake.

I continue to company her as she does the same. I couldn't help but smile more, ".. I'm guessing you're on your own Huh? Well.. maybe I'll shall call you.. Beth.."

Beth continue to snuggle her way in my arms. To busy being enjoyed, I hear another bell rang. I widen my eyes, " crap-" I was late for my next class. I didn't really.. had time to put Beth down, became a idiot and took her with me..

First day of school, and I made a new friend..

 **Like, follow or favorite! Or comment! Xoxox**


	2. Attention

Chapter 2

Attention

I was waiting at the hall, promised Marinette for lunch I guess.. People walked passed and stared at me. I guess me saving a snake made me famous..

"Hey- Al!" I turned around and see Marinette running toward me.

"Oh hey.." I greeted quietly while she continue to smile. "I'm glad you waited for me, I have this great friend you should meet! Since being new and all.. " she said very exhilarated.

I shrugged, following her as she lead the way. We went down the hall, to the cafeteria, seeing a girl waving at us- well at her of course. Marinette gently grabbed my wrist, "come on!" She grinned dragging me down to her friend.

"Hey! You remember Al right?" She asked her friends as I looked at her shyly, letting my eyes focus on my shoes.

"Oh right! You're the new kid? I'm Alya." The girl Alya- as her name smiled at me while she continue to talk, "by the way, you saving that snake was so brave of you!"

I looked at her puzzled.. "I guess.." She was brown skinned, cherry red eyes, brown/red waved hair down to her waist and with her perked black glasses- she wasn't so bad. Other then her none stop talk..

We sat down together starting to eat while of course.. Hearing Alya talking none stop about this Ladybug hero? I was no interest in Heros or somewhat. It wasn't my business to be interest, or for me to care honestly. Yes there's a hero in France stoping villains like the guy who put all adults in bubbles. Oh how wonderful and badass...

Tell me more when I'm dead. Marinette gave an awkward smile as she cleared her throat, "okay- that's enough Alya.. Let's just um.. Get to know Al more! So Al why did you moved here anyway?" She asked.

I simply shrugged, "my mom job transferred that's all-" I felt a muffled for a moment. Oh right Beth!

I try not to smile as I unzip my bag seeing Beth looking up at me. I quietly pet her, while listening to Marinette. "Oh really? What does your mom do?"

I was about to answer until Alya tapped her shoulder for her attention. "Look! It's Adrian!" Pointing at the boy across three tables ahead. He was tall, golden blonde- nothing more. I couldn't tell- from distance, but as far I know, Marinette seems to be drooling for a guy like that.

"You like him?" I asked rather blunt. She widen her eyes as her face redden. She awkwardly laugh, "w-what? Pfft no I don't!"

Alya on the other hand smirked as she answered "yup! Big one on him.."

"A-Alya! No I don't!" Marinette redden more as she crossed her arms pouting childishly, most likely embarrassed.

"Oh. That's nice." I continue eating my sandwich, as Alya added a comment.

"Heey, what do you think she should do? You're a guy, give her a advise so she can finally talk to him!" She smiled leaning in waiting for me to response.

I looked at her oddly, "erm.. Maybe just.. ask him? Be yourself? I don't know."

Marinette sigh as she smiled alittle, "it's fine- you don't need to give any advise! Beside why would he like someone like me?" She started to mumble"- I mean I'm just a girl who never been notice and does everything-"

I shrugged as I cut her off, "maybe find someone better..? Don't know. " I wasn't good at advise.. I didn't know how to deal with this _kind_ of thing. I never really gone through any of that- so asking me isn't the best source for advise even if I'm a boy.

"Find.. Someone better?-" She frown in confusion as Alya squealed, "That's a great idea! Make him jealous!"

I slowly made a face, "What?". Alya slowly grinned, "It's like one of those old classic love story, make him jealous! Maybe he'll realize and go up to you! Good idea!"

"What- no that's not a good idea! That wasn't even my intention!" I try to back that idea off. Making up lies or doing a dumb idea is this is never ended good. It's better being honest then.. Living up a lie for just- one guy! Marinette seem to agree as she nervously eased Alya, "yeah that isn't a good idea.."

Alya sigh as she nodded alittle, "alright- you're right not a good idea."

I rolled my eyes, "what I meant is.. Maybe find someone who really notice you? You shouldn't chase for one guy who doesn't notice you as much.." Alya instantly agreed on that as Marinette continue to frowned at that. Not understanding I'm assuming. "Beside you seem.. Erm.. Nice, pretty, and seem to be a great person. I'm sure someone out there is for you.." I shrugged.

She love at me with her big eyes, "you think so? I don't know, I mean-"

"Trust me. You'll be fine. Don't over think about it so much" I shyly gave her a smile as she smiled back.

"Ugh isn't it the freak." I turn my attention to Chloé whom Marinette mention before. Also the same girl who complain about Beth.. I sigh in annoyance as I took a drink of my bottle.

"What do you want Chloé" Alya said bitterly. She smirked as she crossed her arms, "just wanted to see the how the new freak show is working. Where does he come from anyway? The street?"

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Marinette defended, which I didn't had a problem with this insult. After all, it wasn't so much effective. I stood up causing Chloé to smirk more. "Aw? Running away now?"

I looked at her rather expressionless, unamused as I cock my head. "Actually I'm rather bored. Your insult is very disappointing."

She frowned, "excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I don't care who you really are, but I do see you as a child with a lack of sense." I said simply. I notice all eyes are on me, but I didn't care.. Should I..?

"Ugh you better take that back!" She snapped as her eyes furies.

"Why should I? It's true after all. If you're smart- you should grow up." I walked away from that, grabbing my stuff to leave. I been through argument like this, even a fight. Back in New York I go to Torchwood highschool, school for kids is guess you can say.. delinquents. I get into trouble all the time.

"You'll regret saying that to me!" She cried out as I innocently waved at her.

* * *

I was sitting in my desk, waiting for anymore students coming in while I stare at the clock.

"Al that was great!" Marinette smiled, stood infront of me. "I never seen anyone who really stand up in that way toward Chloé as much.. Many people did but- you just actually made her quiet! Which is surprising.." She chuckled.

"I guess.." I quietly spoke.

"You know, you and I should hang out after school. Maybe we could go to the park? If that's alright with you." She politely asked. I only nodded, didn't mind at all. After all mom do need me to start out new right?

I felt a muffled again, as looking down Beth head is sticking out of my bag. She look at her in surprised, knowing it's the same snake "is that-"

"Yeah. I forgot to um.. Free her I guess.." I awkwardly said. She smiled, "I'm sure no one notice then.." I agreed while I softly petted her.

She sat down next to me, " She's beautiful."

"Yeah.. Beth really is.."

"Beth?" She looked at me, then I slowly laughed nervously. "Oh- right that's her name.. It's better then just calling her an 'it' so.. I named her Beth.."

She giggled, "seems to be the perfect name.. Say I didn't get to know you enough since the whole Chloé thing and I'm-well.. What do you like to do?"

"Oh.. Well I like to take pictures."

"Do you? That's great! You must take amazing pictures!" She went cheerful. I cleared my throat, "i don't know if it's amazing.. It's just pictures.."

"Oh I'm sure it's amazing! Do you have any pictures right now?" She asked then I went quiet. To be clear I wasn't very much open to show my pictures, it's not great.. It's always blurry and smudge that it's hardly a picture!

I didn't want to show any picture I had, I admitted I wasn't into showing any picture Then she try to change the topic.

"Hey, so how do you like France so far?"

"It's nice.. haven't explore much really." I admitted.

"Oh! Well then I would like to show you around!" She offered happily.

"That would be okay.."

"Great! There so much to see, I'm sure to take you around more tomorrow too!" She added. She was so happy, and oddly most positive. Too positive but I didn't really mind. She offered me around and a hang out. I let out a small smile thinking it was nice of her I guess.

"It's a date then." Not literally, more of a joke. I had no interest in her, hell I just met her.

But then she flustered. Yeah she did, I'm not oblivious when I see her face turn red again. Could be embarrassed through..

"O-oh a date? I don't think-" she started to mumble that I couldn't even understand what she's even saying. I cut her off quickly, "I was kidding. I wasn't being literal.. You didn't think?" I looked at her mused on how serious she took it.

"Oh! Right- I knew that! I'm sorry, it's just.. Erm.. I couldn't tell." her face was still red of embarrassed. Was my face that blank? I couldn't help but laugh alittle, "it's fine.. Really.."

She slowly relaxed then smiled in relief. From there I started to feel a pair of eyes glaring at me.. I turn and notice slightly and it's the blonde kid. Is he looking at me? I looked around- I mean is he looking at someone behind me? I turn back staring at the desk, continuing feeling his eyes on me. Few min later he went back talking to his friend.

I shrugged it off from the awkward stare. Letting the times go by. Hopefully.

 **Like, follow or favorite? Comment? :)**


	3. Beth can talk

Chapter 3

Talking Beth

"Where is she.." I muttered. Look at me, waiting outside. What's.. Taking her so long? I continue to wait, class over. School closed and I'm here looking like an idiot waiting for her for a while now.

What's going on? She wouldn't ditch.. Would she? Nah probably not, Marinette seem to be a.. Nice person she wouldn't. Right? She might be busy.. For thirty past minute busy.

"Don't be down on yourself Al!" A small voice seem to sound like a nine year old girl.. Coming from behinde...?

What. Wait.

I slowly looked around, frowning, "who.. Who said that?"

"I did silly!" From that moment I see little Beth head sticking out and looking at me innocent.

Am I insane? Wow I must be really that lonely- I slowly start to laugh nervously, "That's-that's funny.. Beth you can talk.. Man maybe I should go to a doctor.."

"Why? You look okay to me." Beth smiled.

"Me? Okay? Oh right! Here I am alone with a talking snake! Oh I'm perfectly okay." I said in irony, groaning as I run my hand through my hair, then clutch my ears. "God I sound stupid.."

"Don't say that Al! I really can talk!" She tried to reassure but I sigh, "do you..".

"I can do many things too!" She continued, okay hold up. This isn't real right? Talking snake? I'm going insane right? Right?

"That's great.."

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Sure-wait what?" I widen my eyes before I could even say anything. She literally went inside the neckless I was wearing.. Long story short.. But that's not the point anyway.

The moment from there, I tried to call out to her but everything flashed.

What..i looked around as I looked at my hands.. It's black! I start to pick on my skin and realized its.. Just black skin.

I'm insane. That's it I'm really insane!

"W-what is this!?" I said very timid, when I rushed through my bags. Holding out my phone, to check the mirror.

There it is. I stood in a black clothe, a black mask shape as fangs, my whole clothing is black and.. Scaled. My eyes.. was green- as my pupils are thin and oval.

I hear a rattle, I looked around. Was.. Was that me? I continue to hear that noise, is it.. Is it coming from my head? Am I.. A snake?

"Who are you suppose to be?" I snap my head to a sudden outcall. It was a girl.. Classmate I assume. She has glasses with ginger haired-I cleared my throat.

"Y-you can see me? In this?" I didn't know what to say, too busy about how I look or am I really insane or not!

She made a face, "of course I can see you, I'm not stupid! Now who are you, are you some hero or something?"

"I..I don't know- look I um.. Have to go!" I stepped back to run off until she gripped my arm. "Then you must be a villian! Ooh I can't wait to show Chloé this! Then Chloé can be a hero and then-"

"Look- let go!" I try to pull away from her grip constantly trying to tell her to let go but she continues..

I slowly feel panic, anxiety as my chest tighten. The rattle continue to go louder, me feeling uncomfortable and fearful. Everything is just happen and I don't have time to.. Deal with this girl who's probably friends with Chloé!

And then.. She screamed.

From the looks of it, she was on the floor..because of me. Her hand has a deep cut, wounded as she started to bleed. She was shaking, her hands slowly turn black. Was it.. Is it poison? I widen my eyes so did she. I looked at my arm, and see a long curved blade. Did I do that? Did I? It came from my arm.. Fuck of course I did! She cried out a pain and yelled out "help! Help! He attacked me!"

I try to calm her down, "l-look I'm sorry! I just-"

"HELP!" She screamed out, then I started to run. Grabbing my stuff out of the scene as I notice people start coming by to check on her.

This isn't good! Not good at all! Now here I am, people see a wounded girl calling me a villain! Who will they believe? Her of course! I did that! The ran to the city, running, covering my bladed arm yelling to the civilians to get out of my way.

They look at me like I'm sane while I run fast as I could. Hearing someone "hey that guy is a villian! He hurt a little girl!"

What. No no, I'm not! No I did not- okay I did but never on purpose!

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." I stopped my track as I see.. A blonde in a cat costume?

I groaned, "look, I'm not a good mood! Okay? Can you please just let me go?" I begged, this isn't good for me anyway. I.. Just need to go far from here and figure this out- just not touch anything! No one would get hurt..

"I don't think so! You have to come with us." Great.. A ladybug.. What's next? A puppy? Wait don't answer that- I don't want to know.

I looked both ways, they blocked me.. Unless.. I start running toward the cat, he seem to smirk, "well this will be easy!" He stand his ground, ready for me as I slowly slid the other way.

fast I could, as if I slide out of his fingers.. It's.. Hard to explain.. The moment I slid I realized everything when slow motion. Then I'm out of there.

I ran and I continue. I ran fast enough where I got to the alley. Change back come on change back! I don't want this! I stopped.. The neckless!

I ripped it out, throw it to the floor as Beth fell. She moan, "owey!". I stepped as I breath heavily.

"Hey where did he go?" I widen my eyes again feeling anxiety and fear. Putting Beth back in my bag, as so with my neckless.

I turn and see the cat and ladybug seem to be looking for.. Well me- not me me but the costume I was in as a villain..

They notice me, "hey, are you alright? Have you seen anything went past you?" One of them asked, as I shakely shrugged.

"D-don't know- sorry.." Then I ran off home, to my apartment.

* * *

I ran into my room, I was alone. Mom probably still working.. Closed the door as I locked it. Open my bag and dragged Beth out, wanting explanation.

"What the hell was that!? Beth you talked! You made me.. I almost killed someone! Now.. Everyone is probably looking for me- I'm a wanted 'villain'! I'm only fifteen!" I cried out walking around the room. Feeling scared, running my hands through my hair breathing heavily.

Beth kept her head down, "I'm sorry.." I sigh in frustration, "What are you Beth?"

She quietly spoke, "I'm a Kwami, I help people who has miraculous. Turn them into Heros you know.."

I frowned, "miraculous...?"

"Yeah, the neckless you were wearing!" She explained.

"What? This?" I held out the silver neckless from my bag. "This isn't even- miraculous! It's just something my mom gave me the first day here! It's not- ugh!" I gripped on the neckless..

Looking at it, it happened on the first day.. My mom came home with a neckless she told me some one sold it to her. Knowing that day I guess I was down? As I told you before I never liked this idea, moving.

She wanted to make me feel better try to.. She gave this, neckless.. It was silver where the center has a symbol.. Don't know what it is. It has a 'V' I think?

Fuck.

I'm screwed!

* * *

 **Sorry! I really hope that wasn't too short! But please like, follow, favorite or comment!**

 **Also I would deeply love ANY ideas you can give me! I would really like that, any ideas for Al fear for the future! What he would do with Beth and everyone else!**

 **Xoxox**


	4. Flirt and idea?

**Guest 1: I like your oc and the story sounds really interesting**

 **Me: thank you! Haha I tried my best, it took me times to write this story.**

 **Al: more like years.. On a note.**

 **Me: WHA-... Oh shush..**

 **Guest 2:In loving this story and your character is really cool. Keep up the good work and I can't wait for the next chapter**

 **Me: thank you! I'm glad you like it! ^ ^**

 **Al: c-cool? Me? I.. I guess..**

 **Me: aw Al! So cute.**

 **Al: shut up.**

 **Me: hey! Stop being awful!**

 **Al: you ruined me!**

 **Me: oh oops.**

 **Sc: Please update soon its a really nice story**

 **Me: I will! Thank you!**

 **Al: it's not nice.**

 **Me: shush. Anyway thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Flirting and idea?

By the morning I was dead as hell. I barely slept at night, BARELY! I was too busy feeling guilt about that girl and now what? People are looking for me! I'm a wanted dead man!

I appreciate Beth trying to comfort me making me feel better about all the opportunity I can do with this abilities.. But who cares? The most important thing is.. what the hell am I going to do now?

I'm suppose to have a normal life, normal restart! Instead I had met the opposite and that's just the beginning! UGH!

I please God, haven't I done enough!? I'll do anything! Just not this! Please I beg you!

I'm..pathetic..

"Al honey! Hurry up, you'll get late for school!" My mom called the hall way as I groaned, getting out of bed as I tiredly get ready.

Doing the casual thing, shower, brush and change as always.

"Oh I can't wait to go!" I hear Beth being happy. I slowly squint at her, " you."

"M-me?"

I bent down to her level as I point at her, "you stay right here. I don't need you to drag anymore problems as you did already yesterday."

She sadden, "but.."

"No but! Stay here. Don't cause any more problems for me." I snapped slightly. Okay okay I know what you're thinking.. Why am I yelling at such a cute thing who didn't meant to do what she did? Well THERES A GIRL IN A HOSPITAL.

Get it? In the hospital, I rather have Beth stay home then have me feel more guilt hurting more people on accident! Too much in my hands!

"Al hurry up!" My mom called again. I sigh let out my last word to Beth, "stay safe." as I grab my bag and ran out of my room, locking the door.

* * *

"Have you heard? Ladybug and Cat noir couldn't find the villian yesterday!"

"Ugh I heard! I'm literally scared- what if I'm next in the hospital? He's out loose and they can't find that guy!"

My face, is pale as a ghost could be. Sweating like a pig, hiding in my hood as I walked steadily. Come on.. Walk normal Al! You'll look suspicious or better yet a moron!

"Tired too Huh?" I jumped from the voice behind, see a tired pale Marinette. She seem to smiling, in a way..she chuckled alittle, "why so jumpy?"

I looked at her in slight surprised, "erm- nothing! Yeah just tired.. and you're..?"

Her smile turn into a sheepish grin, "Oh! I was too busy studying last night- forgot to sleep. Silly me.."

"Oh.. Right-"

"And about yesterday Al! I'm so sorry I didn't come as I promised- you see my mom called and everything.. I had to help so.." She went quiet, seem to look sorry. Pitiful for leaving me all alone, can't blame her. She was gone, then again.. So was I- running..

"Don't worry about it, next time then." I gave her a small smile. Her blues seem to go away, making her smile. I started to feel better, atleast I had a friend who I'm kind of comfortable me feel normal after yesterday..

Until.

"Man, I really hope that guy get caught! I mean he got a girl in a hospital, one of our classmate!"

"Yeah.. I hate him already."

The voices goes by. I started to freeze, my heart started to pump in fear. Right, her. She's in the hospital- who knows if she's going to die or not. I poisoned her didn't I?

Oh god.. I'm sick.. Thinking how my mom feel, how I feel if the next day- what if the next day she's dead!? Oh shit, OH SHIT! I'm a murder!

Wait- okay let's not over react.. Right not over react.. Maybe she'll be fine- just breath. I took a deep breath, oh who am I kidding! I'm going to jail!

"Hey.. You alright? You're a bit green there.." Marinette asked worriedly. I immediately forced a smile, laughing. Too much..

"M-me? I'm fine! I'm just tired remember? Beside let's head back to class! We'll be late." I faked a happy tone. She slowly agreed, falling for it- I mean she only met me right? She wouldn't tell. We went to class, while I waddle my way. Looking like a unstable robot, who can blame me?

I have a secret that I can't barely tell a soul..

* * *

Here I am. Trying to focus in class, rather not think about anything about yesterday. I went through my bag as the lessons starts, but then.

I see a black small figure moving..

..Beth you little..

"What- Beth I thought you were! How did you!?" I whispered harshly, as Beth looked guilt. "I just.. wanted to come along and make it up to you.. So I snuck into you bag.."

I looked at her blankly. I know she's trying to apologize but.. I told her to stay in my room! I slowly face palm, feeling a bit upset, "we'll talk about this later.." I hushed as I closed my bag..

* * *

It was lunch, trying to go through a normal day, but as always hearing people around me talking about.. her.. Eats me up.

I sigh, maybe my lunch can cheer me up.. Opening my bag and Instead I see crumble.

Beth. Why.

"W-wha-what!? Where's my muffin- my sandwich!? B-Beth!" I was puzzled as my faced the horror.

She widen her eyes, "I-I'm sorry! I.. Got hungry.."

My lunch! My perfect muffin- special muffin is been gone! My sandwich is gone! All is there left is crumbs! I forced a smiled blankly, "I-it's a-Alright.. Bets it was good h-Huh?"

"A-ack you look scary!"

I slowly desk palm, still with a smile on my face. It's all over, it's over for me!

"Hey, you alright there Al?" Marinette voiced came, as she and Alya sat down by me. I laughed nervously, "I'm fine.."

I hear crunches.. Marinette and Alya were eating lunch- good ones! FOOD- that I would eat right now.. I looked at there lunch, a turkey sandwich , a dessert, Apple, and..

KILL ME NOW.

"Uh... You want some Al?" Marinette asked, as I didn't realized I was staring at her.. eating and I was.. drooling the whole time..

"N-no.. Not hungry.." I said quietly continue to die inside.. They quietly giggled from my action, then Alya spoke up.

"Look what I got from yesterday! A picture from that guy yesterday!" She was excited holding out her phone, revealing pictures him- well me! Many photos of me..

"Wow, that's pretty great." Marinette seems to be glad about those pictures.. Alya continues, "yup! To be honest I really want to know who's under that hood.. I wonder what's his deal."

That.. That caught my attention, but I chose to be quiet.. I rather not dig myself another deeper hole...they continue to discuss about it now, how he's scary and awful..

"For the first time a villian got loose.. What else does this guy has plan for? I hope he gets stop- before he hurts anyone else again " Alya was curious, so was Marinette.

"You don't know that.." The conversation went quiet.. I wonder why? I looked up and notice them staring at me, as I quietly clear my throat. Did I say that out loud?

"Really? Then, what do you think Al?" Marinette curiously asked.

"Oh- well I mean.. I just think.. M-maybe he did that on accident? Never meant to hurt anyone? That's why.. He ran off" I said shyly, waiting for judgment instead I was receive a smile.

"You maybe be right there." She smiled and.. I couldn't help but smile back.. I quickly change the topic, "hey.. Um.. Are you free later? To show me around?"

She brighten, "of course! I'll see what I can do."

I laughed alittle, "good.. You better not leave hanging then.." I joked.

"I promised I won't this time!" She defended herself trying not to smile I noted.

I crossed my arm, "right.. Well thanks to you- I got lost the way home. I was terrified."

"Aw a damsel in distress.." She gladly teased.

I choked on air from that called nickname. I try not to smile, "Me? Well then you must be my bold hero. Not doing a good job."

She laughed, "hey! I'm trying my best, being a hero is a lot of work.."

"More work then me?" I jokingly pout, as she seem to enjoy our friendly joke, laughing at it is. She was about to say something until Alya said something rather..

"Are you two done flirting?" She teased, while Marinette choked on her food. Spitting out what she ate trying to process what Alya has said.

Me? I'm looking like a stone. "W-what? Alya we weren't even doing that!" She tried to explain as her face was flustered.

I'm still a stone.

I watch Alya continue to tease her as Marinette is trying her hardest defending herself.

"Hey by the way, later do you want to visit Sabrina at the hospital?" Marinette asked, I looked at her. Sabrina? That's her name Huh?

Alya agreed but I stayed quiet. Should I? To be honest I'm a lot scared to go, seeing what I did. I can't even..

"Al? I know you never met her but it would be nice if you come along." She said.

"O-oh.. Right sure." I went quiet as they continue to talk. I quietly told them I'll be at the restroom, grabbing my bag with me.

I ran out, heading to the restroom locking myself in. Sitting on a toilet, on closed top.

I sigh, "what am I doing.." I muttered..

"I know what could help Al!" Beth popped up. I groan, "no, I think you done enough.."

"But- I'm trying to say you can save her!" She try to explain. I looked at her as I raised my eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"You can take her pain away.. " That catch my attention.

"I-I can? How? I thought- I mean snakes.." I shake my head, "what do I do then?"

She explain to me about anti poison, I can take away from what I caused. If I can do that..then..

I started to grin, yelling out in excited, "WHOO HOO! good idea! You're the best!"

I happily got up and unlock the door, grinning forever. Turned and see two people standing my way, looking at me oddly.

One was blonde- Adrian was it? And the other? Was a tall, tan skinned, glasses.. Probably his friend.

We stared at each other, like for fifteen minute. Stares.

Adrian broke the awkward silence, "Were you talking to someone? We heard something-" I cut him off.

"Someone? There wasn't anyone erm- someone.. I was just.. talking to myself! I change voices talking to myself.." I laughed alittle awkwardly.

The other boy started to laugh, "that's really cool dude! Two voices? You must be really good at it!"

"Oh- yeah I guess" I quietly excuse myself, running out the restroom.. but besides that- now I have an open plan..

Problem is, can I really do it..?

 **Like? Follow? Favorite or comment? :) I hope it's not too short!**


	5. A Normal little time a day

Chapter 5

A Normal little time a day

It was science, and we were assign for a project already. Model building of organelles.. Ms. Mendeleiev told us she would assign partners.

Marinette nudge me with a grin, "hey, wish for luck if you and I get partnered up." She playfully winked, while I chuckled. Hope so, but our luck didn't end up great. Well for me..

"Marinette and Nino"

Oh. Wait.

"Alistair and Adrian"

Him? You kidding me? Right, why am I complaining? He's probably a nice guy, but the awkward pressure to talk to someone or try to keep up conversation is.. Ugh! Can't I be partnered with someone who's I'm most comfortable with? Like Alya? Marinette?

Okay, maybe I'm just being over thinking. It'll be fine right? What bad could it possibly be between him and me?

"So much for luck.." I joked slightly, then I gave Marinette a thumbs up, "I'll be fine." She seem to be concern by my face expression I assume, since I was blanked out about me and Adrian being partnered.

She smiled as she head that boy Nino to work with him. Then Adrian started to walk toward me.

"Hey, guess we're partners then Huh?" He seem to try to think of something to say, seem to be shy. I shrugged, "seems to be.. We could start on the project at my place."

He quietly agreed, while I started to give him my number as he did the same. It was.. Awkward- we didn't talk much as we could. It was just silence, while everyone around us seem to be loud. Well.. He seem to ready to say something until.

Bell rang. "See you later then.." I left the class but waited for Marinette. Continue my day.

* * *

"So how's being partnered with Adrian?" She asked with a hint of disappointment. Guessing she wanted to be partnered with Adrian? We were walking down the park heading to a cafe. Class was over and school was over.

"Ah miss me already?" I teased jokingly.

She widen her eyes, but let out a giggle, "ha ha very funny Al but no." She rolled her eyes but still smiled.

I snickered, "yeah I know- you wanted to be partnered with Adrian right?" She blushed, I smirked, "yeah I'm right."

She started to stutter, "n-not true! I mean yeah but- I never ever get partnered up with him and well- Uh! Shut up." Her red face darken as she cross her arms letting out a small pout.

I stared at her then I let out a laugh. I started to laughed, as she redden more.

"H-hey it's not funny!"

I grinned, "I know but I just think it's actually pretty cute how you trip over your word so quick."

She blushed more, "c-cute?"

I continue to grin calling her cute was just a friendly tease. I think? I hope it didn't get into a Wrong sign. The things we joke sometime end up wrong sign.

We finally made it to the cafe, we walked inside. There was many people inside, long line.

She asked me if I been here before which I replied with a no. I haven't been around here yet, like I said before.. If I got lost heading home pretty sure I don't know anywhere.

I looked over the board of menu. "They have Crème brûlée?"

She seem to brighten, "oh yeah! Those are really good!"

"I never tried those before.. Isn't it a lot of sugar?" I questioned. She widen at me as she asked as if I just exploded something.

"you never? You're serious?"

I looked at her oddly as I shake my head, "yeah.. Never.."

"I'll get you one then! I'll pay for it, my treat." She satisfied.

"EH- you don't need to do that.." I try to take down the offer, but she didn't seem to want to take a no for answer. She said she wants me to experience something new.

"But- what if I don't like it?" And I'm still trying to take down the offer.

"Then we'll share! Better then waste!" She smirked. I rolled my eyes but I sigh and smiled. "Fine.. I would love to share it with you then."

"Aw what a cute couple.." An elderly said not far too behind us. From there we both made a face, both redden from different reason.

Me? I'm just awkward and embarrassed for Marinette don't really know.. She quickly told them we weren't a couple at all.

We went silent from there until I ended it, "hey, what do you like to do by the way?"

"Oh me? I just like to do clothing designing. Styles." She said with a cheer tone.

I smiled, "really? Maybe you could fine a perfect clothing style for me then. I'm sure to be your clothing rat." I joked.

She laughed saying sure. Then my phone vibrated. I went through my bag, passing sleeping Beth.

I held out my phone and see a text.

 _Adrian: hey it's me, what time do I head to your place? What is your house address by the way?_

"Is that Adrian?" Marinette asked looking over my shoulder.

"Uh yeah.." I quietly texted him back telling him my house address and time.

 _Al: you okay coming by at 6? I live in Norevill street at Sandy Apartment. Call me if you get there._

Marinette continue to look over my shoulder. I teased, "want me to ask him about you?

She started to stutter and panic at my tease. I laughed, "kidding.. So what's the deal about him anyway?"

She started to have that look as if she dreaming about him. " well I mean he's nice, cool, smart, he's a model too!"

"Model? Guess he's rich?" I asked as she quickly nod. Oh.

"Well I'll see what I can do then." I continue to teased as I watch her flustered with a mix of "not good a idea"and "wait maybe that's a good idea".

I shake my head chuckling.

* * *

 **Pheonex305: thank you! I'm glad you like it :)**

 **I hope that's not too short! This chapter was just them going through a fun and normal day!**

 **I'm been thinking I should ship Al with Marientte? Like a small crush, romance develop? Should I do that?**

 **Anyway like follow favorite or comment! Xoxox**


	6. Bitter but Sweet

Chapter 6

Bitter but sweet

"It taste so weird..." I said bluntly which cause Marinette to be caught off as she choke.

"W-what!? But it's so good!" She whined.

"And it's so much sugar it's bad." I admitted while I chuckled at her reaction. She was pouting rambling how it's so good.

"Psst! Al, can I have some? Pretty please?" Beth whispered.

"No." I whispered to her, while I constantly try to stick her head back in the bag but she kept sliding out begging for a taste.

Great.. I forced a smile telling Marinette that I actually "enjoy" this desert. She seem to brighten as I quickly grab a chunk of it.

Why. "Hey it would be great if you get a picture of this for me.. Memories right?" I asked as she seem to be glad to take a picture. She went through her bag for her phone.

The moment she turned away I quickly chug the spoonful of that sugar in Beth mouth.

"A-Al!" Her mouth was full of desert, that she's trying to process to swallow

I forced a smile blankly at Beth, "what's wrong? Isn't that what you want?"

"S-scary!"

"Hey what happen?" I looked up as I see Marinette holding out her phone. I quickly give a awkward grin, "guess it was so good I couldn't wait.."

She softly smiled, "it's alright.." We continue-well she continue to eat while I listen to her talking about Paris, the Villians these days and how the Heros saves the day.

"Oh right- do you want to see Sabrina now by the way?" She asked as I shrugged. Oh right her.

"Yeah, weren't you planning that before?" I looked at her while She seem to nod still smiling, "yeah just wanted to make sure.."

Right.. Seeing her. Can I really do it? Like go and see her? Pretending it's my "first" time meeting her when I already did- and I caused that? Oh man.. Let's just get this over with..

* * *

I looked through the glass window, seeing Sabrina laying there cover in wires while attach to her heart rate. She seem to be fine, well.. Other then that black mark grew larger. Spreading from her hands up to her shoulder, made her more pale and tired..

"Do you want to come in Al?" Marinette quickly asked, then I shake my head. I stayed silent as she went inside alone. I watched Sabrina seem to tiredly smile at Marinette, visiting her seem to brighten her day.

They began to talk for who knows that it is. Then the tears started to break, it literally stab me in the heart as I watch that girl crying. I'm assuming the doctors here couldn't help her as she hoped.

It's true, I did that. I did that, and.. I really need to fix this. Which I remember the anti poison, all I need to do is take away her pain..

Through if I really can't? What if I can't do it? What if I made it worse and I can't take away the pain? Take away what I cause? It's my fault, i can't even feel that I can do this!

"Why are you here.." I hear a quiet but yet bitter voice cause me to turn my attention.

Chloé.

She stood by me, staring as I was before. She was pale, her eyes was full of tiredness, full of blues. I remembered she wasn't at school today, I never heard a slight whine or remarks at all.

Was she here? How long as she been here?

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" She asked,she seem to force a slight demand.

She was a mess, her hair isn't tied right, heck she's still wearing the same clothes from yesterday!

"I was only dragged by Marinette nothing more. I'm just happen to be here." I answered simply while still watch her for a moment.

"Why are you here and not over there? She's your friend isn't she?"

She stayed quiet, "it's none of your business."

"You weren't at school today, how long have you been here."

"I said it's none of your business. Why would you care anyway if I wasn't at school or not?" She gritted as she frowned slightly.

"It wasn't a question, and the reason I'm being so caring is because I can. How long have you been here." I said again.

Look okay I know she may be the most hateful, negative, self centered person but despite all. She can't be so bad, no one can be awfully bad. Maybe if I..

"Shut up." She snapped as she clenched her hands together seem to eager for shutting out any question I asked. I soften, as I sigh.

It stayed silent between her and me. "You're scared aren't you? Seeing her? Look I don't know how long you two been friends for, but I think it would give Sabrina the best day if you walk in."

Still quiet.

We continue to stare at Marinette and Sabrina hugging and laughters. I went through my pockets, held out a three cookies which was wrapped in a small bag tied in a pink ribbon.

"Have you ate yet?" I asked quietly. She continue to be quiet, shutting me out as she is already. I took a step toward her, reaching out her hand.

I gently open her hand as I rest the small bag of cookies on her hold.

"Come on, eat it." I let go as I watch her eyes stared down at the cookies in her hands. She gripped close to the cookies could break.

"I bet you, by the morning Sabrina would be okay and well" I said in honest as she slowly stared at me.

"You don't know that." Her tone sound forced yet a hint of cracked hit.

"Trust me. She will be okay." I gave her a small smile of comfort. She seem to gave up, "Prove me wrong then.."

I chuckled slightly, "well? What are you doing standing here with me? Sabrina is probably waiting for you.."

She stayed quiet, "R-right.." quietly entered the room as I watch Sabrina smiling wider then ever. She began to talk to her none stop, and cling to point it's forever.

I did good didn't I?

* * *

After moments of them talking and enjoying conversation I told Marinette I needed to go home, it was getting close to 6 anyway.

Marinette request to walk me home, since Uh I still don't know the way. I accept the request, while the way home.

"Gee I never seen Chloé like that at all! I never expect.." She seem surprised about Chloé reaction toward Sabrina.

I shrugged, "guess she does has a soul huh?" I grinned as she smiled agreeing with me.

When she dropped me off, on the right moment Adrian showed up. She began to blush started to give a awkward hi as she quickly leaves.

Real smooth.

I looked at Adrian, " glad you came.." Yes it went silent. Geez we barely keep up conversation..

While the silent continue I lead him to my apartment, heading inside. "Erm- make yourself feel home.."

He went over to my kitchen table, opening his bag as I quietly ask, "want anything to drink?"

"No, well water is fine." He replied simply. I went through the fridge grabbing out a bottle of water. He spoke again, "hey so from New York Huh? How is it there?"

AH the same old questions. I nodded, "yeah, pretty loud I guess. The cars never sleep, people always on a rush, too many lights. "

"That's cool- why did you moved here anyway?"

"Oh, my mom job transferred here so.." It was normal now, I guess our conversation slowly grew? Atleast it's not silent and awkward.

"And your dad?" I stop my track, I slowly turn to Adrian giving him his bottle.

"I don't have one."

Great more silence, can't blame him. He seem to feel uncomfortable been given that answer.

"I don't have a mom either. Guess we have single parents Huh?" He broked the silence given a nervous smile. I gave him a smile back "guess so.."

We slowly became comfortable around each other. Talking and getting to know on another. "So you and Marinette huh? If you want I can give you love advise." He teased.

I looked at him oddly, " me and her? I don't know what you're talking about, she's only a friend."

"What seriously? You two seem close to me." He frowned, probably thought we were that close. Again I literally just met her a day ago, it isn't fairy tale people!

It gives me no logic to fall for a girl in first sight. I smiled, "yes seriously, just friends."

He smiled back as we continue to talk. I guess he wasn't so bad after all..

* * *

 **Sunday storm: *tears up as I cling onto you* you're so nice! I'm glad you like my story! I don't mind if you be my beta reader, beside I would like someone to help me build the chapter with me! o3o I could kiss you! Ya hear that Al? I'm a honest writer! I'm so proud of myself! What do you think of that? :**

 **Al: No and you're weird.**

 **Me: take that back! Also Sunday Storm I don't mind. You can marry Al!**

 **Al: *blushed* I'm sorry what? No-**

 **Me: yes. Arrange marriage**

 **Al:-** **what century are you in?! I'm only in highschool!**

 **Me: shush. Anyway thank you for the advise about Al x Marinette ship! I do enjoy having a Cat Noir jealousy concept but I'm probably going to think about it. Haha I ship ladynoir extremely a lot too, but maybe Al would have his own love interest that's not marientte. Who knows! : anyway the next chapter will be coming soon!**

 **Through I would like any ship ideas for Al? Or should Al be a hero with no romance? Any opinion?**


	7. Its Okay

**Quick note! I have people who pm me, asking me why I post new chapters so fast! Well to answer that, is because well my english kind of stress me out. That it bothers me trying to write it down perfectly well in one whole chapter. But it's HARD, so I usually cut the chapter in half! And continue the other half, which is why most of my chapter is updated so quick.**

* * *

Chapter 7  
It's okay

"So what's your relationship with your mom anyway?" Adrian asked curiously. I shrugged we were already building the organelles. We chose to make the nuclear, as I was on my laptop writing our essay.

"She always trying to do what it's best for me, most of the time she always want to cheer me up." I said simply.

"Oh.. thats good then." He let out a quiet whisper. I looked at him for a moment.

"Why?" I asked, but he's shook his head smiling telling me it's nothing. He change the topic by asking me why I even have a small apartment. I explained that it was the only thing I could afford. The clock strike eight o' clock, Adrian stood up telling me he needed to go home. I looked out the window realizing his ride is here waiting for him. "Is it alright if I leave our project here?" He asked as I nodded. Sure why not, I don't see the problem.

He left leaving a goodbye. I escort him out, once he left I immediately shut the door lock running up to my room. Opening my bag as Beth reveal herself. Then I started to see something new out of her. She has a body!? She was still the same size except this time she has arms and legs. through it was cute but HOW!? When did this happen? What happen to that regular normal snake!?

"H-how did you? Where's your-" I sigh, " never mind.. I really don't want to know." I give up, theres no answer for me to know anything anymore in this city..

"Are you ready for your big plan?" She asked in excitement flew up to my shoulder.

Oh great.

She can fly. What else is new? I can't even bother to ask! "Okay let's just hurry." I muttered once I put on my neckless known as miraculous. Everything flashed as it was before the first time.. I open the window, " this better work.." It has to, it's the only way I could fix everything- I hope..

* * *

We waited till midnight honest. Yeah yeah I know why would I turn and wait till midnight? Best explanation for this! The only reason I waited because I didn't realized how many people THATS still there. The logic to if I came in and high possibility I might get caught? Yeah BIG problem.. So we rested outside of the hospital. Good thing is my mom usually come home and passed out on the couch as me time to come home un notice right? Common sense! She works at this hospital, don't get me started..

Beside when few or no people around at midnight give me time to easily go in. Wow, I could feel the rush- does this not sound like Batman to you? Me in black clothing, everyone see me as the "bad guy" as I just doing what is right! Oh mighty me. Funny ideal don't you think? Anyway besides that, while we were relaxing through the whole hours me and Beth were just eating I guess? Probably play cards, to go past time. It was pretty fun I guess I can say? Through out the card "Go Fish" Beth seem to like to play jokes.

"Go fish Beth.." Silence.

Beth was staring at the cards in her hands intense in her eyes, is she serious? She was so focus on this card game she started to leak.

A lot.

"Eh.. Beth you're leaking..." I pointed out.

"..It's sweat.." She continue to well sweat a lot as if this was war for her.

This is the most awkward situation I ever been in my life. I never think this could be the most frustration time in her life.. I couldn't help but crack a small smile, it was quiet funny watching her being over her head."Have a nice day Dr. Todd, say hi to Sarah for me." I turn as I see two hospital doctors leaving the building.

They must be the last two, closing the hospital or well closing hrs. The door was slight open but close enough to close so one of the Doctor whom name was "Dr. Todd" would lock it sealed.

There goes my chance.

Beth flew in my miraculous and once again, I was revealed in my "costume". I started to move, come on.. Come on! This is my chance, I need to get inside! I felt my heart start to pump faster, UGH! This is the most stupid idea ever! Come on don't get caught Al! Then as I hoped, everything started to seem slow, slower then it was. My body, seem to be in faster pace, as they were slower, not noticing me at all.

I got inside..

* * *

I walked down the hall under the dim light, quietly not waking anyone. I tried not to make any slight of noise while looking for Sabrina room..What was it? Room 234? Right? I can't remember clearly as I continue walking down the hallway. Took me thirty five minute on search..Then there she was, laying in her bed sleeping soundly. The poison worsen as it now reached up to her neck..

I reach to open the door but.. It was locked..

..Damn...

How can I not remember this? Of course the door is lock! Why didn't I get the key when I got the chance? Why didn't I? How could I forgot that? I gripped the handle, "I'm so stupid.. This whole thing is so stupid.." I gritted as I tighten the grip.. It's my fault!

 _Crack_

I blinked. The door creeped open, but how? It was locked I was sure of it- oh. I broked it. Better then nothing right? At least I got inside.. I quietly walked in, walking up to the sleeping girl. Looking at her wounded hand, how blacken it is..

"Prove me wrong"

I slowly reach her hand, and to be honest I'm shaking A LOT. My heart is starting to feel like it's going to rip out from my chest and run away.. I took a deep breath, reaching out to her. I gently held her hand in my grasp.. I closed my eyes as I sat on the edge on the bed. I can do this! I can do this, I just.. I just need to clear my mind.. I took another deep breath, everything will be okay.

I quietly cleared my mind, everything was silence as I hear the light wind. Then there it was, the pang of feeling of being ripped apart inside me. Feeling as if I could just curled up and cry waiting for the pain to go away! Oh shit.. Shit shit shit! I gripped Sabrina hand, it was hard for me to breath but I stayed- trying to.

I open my eyes seeing the blacks decreasing, being absorbed by- me! Me absorbing the pain, the poison as if..as if I was her pain relief, taking her pain for her! I tighten my jaw, breathing heavily as I started to shake, shiver from it all. It hurts, man it hurts a lot! I swear I hope you all could feel this because I feel like I'm exploding. Literally.

"What are you.." The quiet sleepy voice came from Sabrina, watching me with her sleepy eyes.

I gave her the widest smile I could ever give, "I-I'm sorry for what I caused you. I p-promised you WILL be o-okay.." Continue to take her pain, even through it hurts so so much I can't stop smiling.. I'm taking her pain away! her pain! I'm going to do this, and I'm going to help her as I can! I watch all the poison sucked in my vein, watching everything disappear on her skin.. I pulled away, breathing heavily. I stood up, "Thank g-god.."

"Why did you..?" She asked quietly as I continue to grin. She seem to try to keep her eyes open but it failed her few times, funny she still asleep..

"As I said, I'm sorry.." I turned around to unlock the window as I start to climb out. What? All the doors lock! I can't break them all!

"Who.. Are you..?" I stop my track, who am I? She half asleep I can't tell her anything it's not like she'll remember!

Just leave, just leave! "Viper.. The names Viper.." I announced. What did I do!? I shouldn't say that- oh who am I kidding she won't remember right? I left from there, closing as I climb down. I landed on my feet looking up from Sabrina window, and heck I'm still smiling. I felt the rush of excitement and relief that I started to jump happily.

"WHOO HOO! I DID IT, THATS WAS AMAZING! I CAN'T-I JUST DID IT!" I shouted out, I could just give myself a cake of reward for this! I stop shouting as I cleared my throat, right I shouldn't be screaming.. People are still thinking I'm a wanted man.. Best to keep quiet..

"We did good Beth.." I mumbled quietly as I still smiled. Then I hear a rattle.. that means..

"You seem happy." That voice.. wait..

I turned around as I see Cat noir, I slowly backed away. Aw man! I finally did something good and now I have this heading my way? I stood there not sure what to do. "What are you.. Erm.. Doing at night like this?" I asked, as he looked at me swinging his staff.

"Well I just like to take a small stroll. Now, come on it's just you and me! Want to take the easy way, is give me that neckless or the hard way." He stand raising his staff seem to ready to whack me to death..

I frowned at his words, "My.. what for?"

"Look, I got to make this quick." He.. Didn't even answer my.. Question. I can't.

"No, not until you answer why you need it for.."I blunted as he looked at me caught off. "If not- then I'm heading home. I don't have time for this."

"How can you.. You're not even want to take me down? Aren't you working for him?" He asked.

Who?

"Him?-" before I could even go any further I hear a silent beep. I remember what Beth told me before we left to see Sabrina...

"One more thing! You can't stay as this look very long, I'm like a clock.. Which mean we better hurry before time runs out!"

Right.. that..

"Well are you?" He cut through my thoughts, while I backed away. "Look much that I like to chat, but I think my curfew has past."

"Curfew?" He frowned more, stepping toward me every time I stepped back. I forced a grin, "yup! I don't look this good for nothing. I let out a joke.. Yeah.. Right not the right time.. I ran from there away so I could change back in time. I hear him calling from behind, "WHA-hey! You're not getting away this time buddy!". Great. I ran further trying to find the darkest place to hid. This is a cat we are talking about, I'm sure he chasing my scent.. Come on think, where to hide.. Then is clicked, the trash..can.. Times running out but as instantly got myself in the dump, closing the lid- God damn it.. It SMELLS!

This is the most awful situation I ever been in, I slowly changed where I was before as Beth Landed on my hands. Her face was green "oh yuck, couldn't you find a better place to hide?".

I hushed her as I hear Cat Noir foot step.. "Damn.. You're a lot harder then I thought.." I heard him say, I couldn't help smirk.. Oh come on, I should smirk for this! I could hear him walk away, as I sigh.. Good he's gone, I climbed out the trash. I now smell like molded food and looked like a mess..

Although everything was worth it.

* * *

The next day I was in class waiting for math to start, I see Chloé walking entering inside. She seem to quietly to walk toward me, "Shes okay.."

"I told you, she'll be fine and she did." I said calmly. Then there it was, she gave me a small smile.

"I guess you proved me wrong after all.." Until.."Anyway you're still a freak." She remarked as her smile turned into a smirk.

Oh, how nice.

I rolled my eyes, "You extremely still have a lack of insults.."

"Oh whatever, you should watch your back. You'll see." She walked away innocently, being _all_ that. I looked over my shoulder, I couldn't help but smile. I mean, I did something! I saved her friend!

"What was that all about?" Alya asked as she came in the moment. I quickly turned to her and shrugged, "Don't know.."

"You sure? You seem to be lingering over there, you better not be insane." She joked slightly. I made a face "what? No- oh quit it.."

Today something new has rise, but something tells me it isn't over yet..

* * *

 _"One day, Viper you will be one of my Akumas.. Such innocent snake can be the most darkest one of all.."_

* * *

 **Guests: YOU my friend gave me the best name for Al hero/villian name! Viper is the BEST! and of course! haha I'm sure to make Cat noir jealous soon anyway X)**

 **Sunday storm; AW THANK YOU!**

 **Like? Follow? Favorite or comment? Tell me what you think! What do you think of this chapter so far? _(ovo)_ I tried my best! I hope you all like Al, I did my hardest working on his perspective since it's more how I or we will react in this situation! Anyway thank you all and soon the next chapter will come!**


	8. Viper Saves The Day?

**I love you all! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! To honest guys I always have the cringe IF Al/Viper turn into a Akuma? O_O That would be a nightmare! What do you guys think?! OPINIONS!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Viper saves the..day?

It been three days since Sabrina was fine and well. She got out of the hospital, many people from what I heard from my mother are confused and surprised by her sudden recovery.

I guess to them it's a miracle, me? Well I really don't care, her being okay to which what I did is all matters to me.

I was in my room, getting ready for school. I notice Beth was already awake, so I stop my track, "by the way Beth, what is your name actually?"

"Mm? What do you mean Al?" She flew up to my shoulder resting there.

"Well.. I mean that- don't you have an actual name? I mean you said it before, you been here for centuries.. What is your actual name?" I looked at her curious.

She smiled, "oh! It's Chewy!"

I looked at her blankly, "chewy? That's your actual name?" She happily nodded.

"Yup! Through I don't mind Beth either!" She added, as I smiled.

"You sure? I could just call you Chewy.." I mean that is her name- actual name. It would be respectful to call her by her real name right?

"I'm sure Al!" She continue to be cheerful, "besides I'm excited today! So hurry before you're late for classes!"

I chuckled, we haven't turned into "Viper" ever since Sabrina recovery.. What is actually the point anyway? I did my mistake and I fixed it, that's all.

Besides if something did to happen in the city Ladybug or Cat noir would handle it right? Yeah! Just one time thing!

I nodded at Beth as I smiled leaving my room, heading to school.

* * *

Once again, while I was waiting for Marinette and Alya in class I notice a pale in Marinette. Did she not sleep again?

Why is she always sudden tired? I mean.. I get the last time she was tired was because her mom.

Now everyday she looks tired.. Probably not my business. Class has started, and I'm just going through my normal day like the rest.

Until hell broke through..

A girl, broked into class.. "WHERE IS HE." She was scaled, was a size of a bull, with long claws that could cut an apple by a touch, a long tail, and she has a black mask over her mouth seem to shape as blazed teeth..

All the students watched in fear, so was I! She looked at all us in anger, "I SAID WHERE IS HE." She demanded as her voice was rasp and loud.

Where the hell did she came from? Wait.. Wait she has to be familiar right? I tried to remember, that even came..

Her name was Lizzie Gozell, she was a student here but she wasn't very much notice.. She was known to be the sick student I recall. She was the only one to wear that kind of mask..

She always sick, not much participation from her but what I know of that most students seem to push her around.. She was so easily sick not many people want to be around her.

It _must_ be her.. I have talk to her once, only ONCE. She told me she was extremely fond of lizards how it's habits are interesting but the question is.. Why now?

Why is she all the sudden like this? It probably happen yesterday, some of the older students mocked her, knocked off her Lizard lunch box to the floor, that's probably her last straw. Calling her names after that.

I mean I would do the same if they did that with me.. Anyway besides that, let's get back to reality to her wants to chop us with her claws.

"VIPER." She shouted. I felt my heart want to run, as I hear that name she had shouted. Where did she get that name? "WHERE IS HE." she demanded again.

Everyone kept silence only from fear and confusion.. I looked around, why is she looking for me? Why? Out of all people why?

Come on.. Think Al! Think! She's looking for you- forget that where the hell is Ladybug and Cat noir?

Lizzie or the evil Lizzie seem to be unpatient, "Fine.. I'll do the hard way then." She growled as she snatched Sabrina by the arms as a claw grip the side of her face. "If you don't come out Viper, her blood would be in your fault!"

Why is it always Sabrina!?

Crap crap crap! My heart started to race more, what do I do? What do i do? I can't.. I can't turn now, there's people here! If I turn, it would be a bad move!

Right?! I need to find a way.. I mean if I leave Sabrina would be in her harm, and it would be my fault AGAIN.

"I don't think so!" The voice came from, as I hoped Ladybug. Cat noir came along, as they ready and start to fight for Sabrina to be free it gave me an advantage to run with out a look.

I ran down to the halls hiding there as I breath heavily. The students stayed because they enjoyed watching there Heros fight..

"We need to get back there!" Beth said in worried.

"I-I know that- but I c-can't!" I quickly said. Come on, you really think I can go back and be the "Viper"? I don't even know if I could!

"You think you can stop me?! Pathetic! I'm the Lizard Queen, and I can break you all! Give me Viper!" I hear Lizzie well as Lizard Queen yelled out.

That doesn't sound so good.. What should I do? I can't.. I mean I can't just sit here and do nothing.. but I don't even know if I can take that thing!

Why is this happening now? All I wanted is to continue my normal day!

I sigh in frustration, "Kill me.." I unzip my hood, revealing my miraculous.

"Beth, let's hope I don't end up that Lizard lunch.."

* * *

I ran back to the class room as Viper, see all the students backing out seeing Ladybug and Cat noir being knock down constantly.

Sabrina still in her grasp. The first Person who noticed me was Alya who excitedly took out her phone..

Seriously? I cleared my throat for the Lizard Queen attention.

"H-hey! You want me? C-come get me then!" I let out a stutter in my words.. Great.. How bold of me..

"Holy shit! Isn't that the guy who attacked Sabrina before?"

"Yeah! I thought hes a bad guy! Not forget he was un found.."

"Isn't he is a bad guy?"

The students started to talk around me, confusion and wonder. Ladybug and Cat noir has the same look. The lizard queen look at me in mused but the same time very happy.

"Ah~ there you are! How lovely to see you, I been looking for you." She gave a smug smirk.

"Yeah.. Right well I'm here now. Release Sab- her." I said steadily.

She seem to be glad to toss Sabrina to the side. I stayed my ground, "what do you want from me?"

"He wants you." She answered simply. He? Him? Why is that word "He" always come to mind, first it was Cat noir who asked me this question..

Who is this person? "And what if I say no?" I asked quietly.

She stared at me cold yet so happy, "then I guess I'll kill everyone."

I widen my eyes, kill everyone? A rattle stuck through my head, I clench my hand.

"You.. You want me right? Then come and get me." To hell would I let her kill everyone, or have me! Have anyone not read the comic? I'm not going to be that moron that makes the problem complicated then it is!

If I'm the one she wants then I'll just have to fight my way out.. Well.. If I can.. The two blade revealed from my arms as i ready myself.

* * *

 **Me: Also I made a soundtrack for Al out of boredom! Just go on 8track website and then search up Alistair Jones! Thanks! Like it? Follow, favorite or comment pleeeease!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope it didn't seem very rushed to you guys! What do you think would happen for Al now :3?**

 **Sandy Storm: Awwwwww! Thank you! I'm glad you like my Chloé in this!**

 **Al: kill me now.**

 **Me: NO. Anyway, some of you pm me ask if there is a possibility for Chloé x Al development. I see the idea you have gave me, and it's possibly interesting. What do you guys think? I would love any thoughts about that! Anyway the next chapter will come soon! I hope this chapter is not too short!**


	9. Use Your Head Damn It!

**HERES A NEW CHAPTER BY THE WAY IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU ALL GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! (^_^)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Use Your Head Damn It!

She glared at me cold having that visible smirk under that blazed mask. "I get I have to take you by _force._ "

 _Tck._

 _Not if I try._ I thought, but there is a problem I'm forgetting. The students are still in the room fascinated by this whole action. By the whole shock I drag myself into.

Through, for all my heart. They are bunch of idiots. I looked at Ladybug and Catnoir way as they both were to busy staring at me.

I blurt out which turn into a bit bitterness, "Oye! Are you two done lingering at me? Get all these people out of here!"

They break out of gaze as Cat noir got on his feet, "Me linger- who makes you the boss here?!"

Is he serious? Before I could say anything a familiar large tail swung me to the wall.

Hard.

I let out of a pain, a groan falling on my knee taking my strength to get up again. I snapped once again toward Cat Noir, "People will get h-hurt if they don't get out of this building!"

Cat noir, by the look of it. He didn't seem to want to leave me here, he's a hero after all. Help others, but in this situation she nearly killed her and ladybug.

She **wants** me, so I have to fix this.. If I even can- I don't even know any karate or any other skills! I know, stupid Huh?

... Pray for me people..

Ladybug continue to stare at me, mix of confusion and amazed but she shake her head out of thoughts.

"Cat noir, he's right! People aren't save to be around here! We need to escort them out!" She assured, as he slowly sigh in slight stubbornness but her comfort seem to calm him down.

Huh, typical. Crushing obvious?

He nodded in agreement, as they decided to get all the students out of the building leaving me and Lizard Queen.

"How Noble of you." She mocked, as I flexed my shoulder from the pain.

Man do I have a headache..

"Thanks, still a little new here." I shrugged innocently, "Through I do enjoy the new get up _Lizzie."_

She made a face of being disgust, " **Lizzie?** That's not my name, It's Lizard Queen!"

What? Not her name? That.. That doesn't sound right.. Maybe if I could get her to remember? Oh come on! I got no skill to have any high chance to fight with her!

"You sure about that Lizzie? Look if you're doing this because those kids.. you shouldn't do this, there's better way to let out what you feel-"

" **Quiet human!** " She growled as lay on her four legs, as her tail slammed constantly at me as I try to dodge but sadly I kept failing..

As I said, I barely even got any skill so what good could I do? I kept getting slammed to the floor causing a massive damage to the floor and me..

Pain stuck me times, rattles grew louder, come on think! Al, use your head!

"Human are so weak! I hate humanity, I despise you all." She continued. She raised her tail to slam me but from instant I blocked myself with my forearms.

My blade from my arm, my pitch blade- get it? Pitch cause I'm all dark colored? Which its a name I could call since its sound cooler right?-eh.. Nevermind that.

Its sewed through her tail fleshed. She screamed in shock and agony, it went through that it feel off attach.

She clunged to her own tail, "M-my tail! My beautiful tail!"

I slowly stood up as I stumble, spit out part saliva of blood to the floor. "Now are you going to listen to me **Lizze**? Or do I have to knock you out to _make_ you remember."

Okay let's be real, does that line sound good to you? Okay maybe me being so proud of myself isn't so much the right time..

Her tail steamed from my toxic my Pitch released, which some or most lizard can regrow there tail. I think? Right.. Science is 't my favorite either guys..

"I should kill you!" She shouted she run toward me, raise to hit me with her massive claws of her. Rattle hit me again, come on think fast..

But I couldn't. I'm not Spider-Man, I can't reflex fast enough! Ugh!

I flew across to the hallway, God it hurts! Feeling the soreness and the ace on my back from many hits there.

Then two pair clawed bare feet stood on top of me. Made me caught up as I looked up seeing Lizard Queen having that smirk of smudge, hearing a small mutter under her breath to hell what ever it is! Probably talking to herself- crazy..

I waited for another hit, fuck I'm real screwed. So much for trying to save the day Huh?

"Hey- Viper! You alright there?!" We both turn our attention seeing ladybug calling out to me using the name that of course Lizard Queen announced before.

Her and cat noir heading my way to most likely help me, but as lizard attention was at them.. It gave me an advantage to give me a quick think- I mean I have to get her remember at least?

Or maybe knock the life out of her before I'm dead! I mean I'm fifteen, am I really ready to die this way?

Me Alistair Jones age fifteen died by a lizard, No. I don't.. Come on use your head Al! Think quick before..

Wait.. Use my head.. Us.. My.. My head! Head! The head! I looked aim shot as I quickly get up raising my confident well.. What's left of it.

Everything went slow motion, while I'm in fast pace. My fist met her right cheek, with all my might she stumble landing on her back.

"You **remember** now." I hissed slightly as I breath heavily God that was so much...

She groaned from the sudden pain, "that c-can't be over- it won't!"

I frowned, as I walked steady after all I _was_ been thrown around, slammed, and hit to the point I would be dead by now.

I placed my foot on her chest, putting my forced to keep her down before any more chaos happen.

"Do me a favor, keep your mouth shut." I advised, as ladybug came in time. She was slight shock, but she didn't waste time as she snatch the mask from the Lizard Queen.

Ripping it apart revealed a dark butterfly flying out for escape.

She said something, but I was too busy treating myself well rubbing the bruised and pain from this off fight. I'm surprised that I actually won, kind of..

If she wasn't so distracted I would be dead and who knows what she'll do with me. And that person she mention before. I barely made this alive, so imagine next time?

It doesn't matter, people are okay now.. At least I slowed Lizard Queen energy down, I mean barely anything stopped her..

While I was busy with my bruised I notice everything was back in place, as if no damage had ever happen.

Lizzie was back also, "w-what happen?" She spoke in her regular sickly voice as she let out a small sneeze.

She sniffed as she rubbed her noise. I walked up to her as I kneeled down, "Lizzie, is that your name?"

She looked at me confused with her big bell eyes, "y-yeah."

My blunt expression broke itself into a small grin, "I had a feeling days must been really hard on you lately..but.. Don't ever listen to those guys kay?"

She continue to stare at me at disbelief.. Probably because I'm the same guy on the news for Sabrina incident..

I continue to grin, "but to me- well and them. You are absolutely special.. I swear to it.."I guess I came out awkward from there..

Honest I don't really comfort many people.. But she seem to calmed from it, face turn red as she quickly nod. Probably red from the cold. I smiled, "good."

"So what are you?" I looked up at cat noir.

"Erm.. What?"

"Well.. What are you? Are you.. A good guy?" He seem to came off confused.. Oh right, that question I know he meant.

Am I good or am I bad? Can't blame him from what I did before.

"Well-I mean wha-what do you think I am?" God talk properly.. Then again I'm still not on there good side.. I think.

He didn't take that so slightly as he walked up to me, stabbing his finger on my chest, "look I really don't know what _game_ you're playing here, but.. But I still don't trust you one bit.."

He seem to soften slightly, but of course why would he trust me? High logic from there! I wouldn't even trust myself!

"Consider.. Consider this a favor." I blurted my last word well not last.. Something tells me I might see them again but I bolt out from there.

I ran down the hall most likely heading to find a hide out maybe a closet to turn back as I used most of my energy.. Times running out.

* * *

I was outside seeing the crowded students been waiting out front of the school. I was myself again, as Beth rest in my hood..

My bag? I honestly don't even remember.. Alya notice me as she came to my way. "Al! Where were you!? Did you ran off somewhere?"

Oh crap, she did notice I was gone. I clear me throat, "I well- I mean.. I guess I freaked out.. Sorry.." I admitted.

No lie there. I was pretty freaked. She sigh, "well glad you're okay there, other then that.. Guess what I just saw!" She squealed as she had that proud grinned on her face.

"Turned out the guy in the hood, is very much more interesting after all, well Viper! He was bad and now.. All the sudden good? He's like.. Like a anti hero or something!" She started to ramble her excited which kind of awkward me out.

Her talking about this- about me make me feeling awkward. It's about me after all. Me anti hero? Not sure if I want to be part of this anyway.

It suppose to be a one time thing, now it might be more then once.. Not to forget again I almost died..

"That's great.." I said bluntly..

"Hey, you sound not interested about this!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I mean.. I'm just, tired." I sigh. What have I drag myself into this time? Ladybug and cat noir walked out the building as the students fan for them.

I notice how quick Alya took out her phone as she takes possibly million pictures..

"This would be great for my blog! Not to forget the new guy!"

Okay. Maybe I should break her phone.

* * *

 **Guest: thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope me posting chapter update a bit so fast and sudden doesn't bother you! I'm glad you enjoy Al vey much and I'm very thankful for the Viper name! I am making Al as much relatable as he is, since this is new to him so I'm glad you're looking forward for this!**

 **Onyxrox: thank you! I'm so glad you like this story, I hope you enjoy more chapters heading your way! Feel free to comment any opinions! (^_^)**

 **Al: I almost died.**

 **Me: but you didn't!**

 **Al: but I almost died!**

 **Me: you'll be fine! Now I forgot to mention this, I do not own Miraculous ladybug but ocs!**


	10. Moments

**Here's a new chapter! So I decided to kill myself with english and try my best to make this chapter long as I can! I hope to be! I put much just regular moments on this chapter! Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Moments

I quietly stripped myself, as I walked into shower, closing the curtain. I let the hot water pouring over me, feeling the steam filling the room..damn this is a hell..

After that constant beat up, there's no way I could possibly go back to class like nothing ever happened..

* * *

 _"Wait, we're heading back to class..?" I asked quietly. After everything just happen we're still going back to class? Is it really that normal for them?_

 _Alya looked at me slight surprised but she grinned, "Well duh! Everything is okay now, it's not like the building would explode."_  
 _It could have.. It was a war zone.._

 _"Oh I'm so glad you two are Alright!" Marinette said in relief as she pant, running to us. Alya looked down at her, gently patting her back, "Yeah, but where were you? You ran out the minute all that happened."_

 _Marinette gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry.. I guess it scared me.." She apologize, while Alya sigh but forgiven her as she smiled, "it's alright, I would've too anyway.."_

 _"I'm glad you're okay.." I said quietly as she seem to beamed happily at us._

 _Once again Alya went back rambling about the pictures she took and how much viewers she would get on her blog. How amazing that this "new anti-hero Viper" had saved lives. This is a bothersome, all this time I was hoping they would forget or never really happen since Sabrina incident. I guess I was wrong, it brought more attention toward me now._

 _Everyone seems to start for class, but when I started moved a pain shoots my lower back and my ankle. It hurt so much that I could barely move.._

 _I cleared my throat for Alya and Marinette attention, "Y-you know what guys after all that, I don't seem to feel so good.."_

 _"Really how so?" Marinette asked in concern. Alya in the other hand squinted her eyes at me as she pout, "What do you mean don't feel good? No one got hurt.."_

 _No but I did. I quickly smiled as I shake my head trying to think of something, "Yeah but I mean, having a bad headache from all that rumble just happen.. I think I should go home."_

 _Alya continue to give me that look but she quietly gave up, "Alright.. Well what about the teachers? You should tell them, or at least go to the nurse and wait for your parents." She advised. Marinette joined in as she agreed, "yeah- do you want us to walk you there?"_

 _I looked at them caught off but I let out an awkward chuckle, "Its fine really.. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.."_

* * *

I stepped out, feeling the cold floor as I pulled the towel drying myself. I notice the mirror as I see myself, I'm honestly surprised Alya and Marinette didn't notice the bruise on the side of my head. It was dark purple-ish, it was closed to the top of my forehead down to my ear..

A small cut over my lower lip, I guess it was barely visible to them. Was it my hair that let them hardly see? I shrug my shoulder lightly, hissed at the soreness. I looked at myself, every inch of my body is bruised..

My shoulders, waist, slight on my forearms, and my all on my back. I sigh hopelessly, how am I going to explain this to my mom? Sooner or later she'll notice it..

I quietly put on my clothes leaving me in plain white shirt and a sweat pants. I continue to dry my hair, while I limp my way to the kitchen..

"You okay there Al..?" A quiet voice questioned over my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I said simply while Beth rest on my shoulder. I limp to the fridge, pulling blocks of ice into the bag as Beth still questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting ices on my bruises so it won't swell.." It went quiet from there, it was silent for a long time ever since that big fight. I guess we were both exhausted, rather rest.

I limp back, laying on my bed having all bag of ice over me. I broke the silence as I asked quietly, "Hey Beth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" She looked happily to answer any questions. "You said you been here many years, did you ever had someone before me? You know.. Before you met me?

"I did, it was really funny to say she was known as Viper too! Through, it was decades ago.." She mumbled at the end but she continue to be cheerful. I looked at her curiously, "What.. What was her name? What was she like?" I asked.

"Her name? It was Amelia Clause, I remember very much! She was kind, she's really funny too and kind of clumsy.. She always trip and mess up a few times. She was pretty small, many people call her 'tiny', I remember she had long dark black hair, and pretty purple eyes! She's the best person I known!" She spoke so proudly about Amelia, happy to speak her name.

She smiled so much that Amelia was everything she can say, knows all about her. I smiled looking at her, "You must've really missed her huh?"

She stop her track as she smiled alittle, "of course! She's my bestfriend.."

"What.. happen to her then?" I asked wondering. Her bright smile dropped into silence, "I don't remember actually.. It been a long time.."

She stayed timid, quiet as she curled up in my shoulder. She seem pretty upset, has it really been decades? What really happen that time? Why has Beth been so alone? So many questions in my thoughts but I couldn't give the rights to ask. I gave a smile as I gently stroke her little head in comfort. "Hey it's.. alright. You got me."

She felt happy as she snuggled. I quietly drift into sleep..

* * *

 **"AlISTAIR JONES."**

My eyes quickly snap open as my heart started to race, what was that? I looked at the stranger who broked in my room then I realized it wasn't a stranger after all.

"M-mom!? What are you-" My mom jumped on the bed, grasping my face with her big tearfull eyes. She spoke in dramatic, "What was it that I heard!? There was a attack at your school, are you okay- WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR FACE!?"

This is my mom.. Her name is Susanna Jones, she may be best at being the doctor surgery but she is the ultimate level of dramatic and not the best tool in the shed around home..

It's surprise for most people, but it's true. Now back to reality to my own mom worrying to death. I tried to reassure, "M-mom I'm fine, I just trip while we were being escorted. I swear!"

She calmed but in the heart beat she continue to shake me as if I'm some broken machine, "but how- how did you come home!? The school called and told me you weren't in class!"

Oh. That.

"Erm.. Funny story.." I mumbled, then I chuckled as I smiled in embarrassed.. I open my mouth as my stories told.

"You got lost!? How could you get lost, Al you should've ask someone to take you there!" Mom cried out as I run my hands through my hair.

"Sorry.. I guess I forgot I didn't know where the office was.." I said rather shyly but I still smiled awkwardly, it was embarrassing..

Immediately she began to tear up.. Which confused me because she was smiling..eh.. a lot which I'm assuming shes happy?

She then grip my shoulders as she pulled me into a soul crushing hug, tightly to never let go. She cried out, "Oooooh! You remind me of your father!" She said in excitement in a dreamy tone.

I'm sorry what? How can she compare me to that, man who left us? Is she insane!?

"M-mom, Don't compare me to him!" My face turn red as I try to pull her off, "a-and you're crushing me!"

She quickly let go, then she quickly apologize but she stared at me for a moment. I looked at her oddly, "what?"  
She slowly smiled, as she quietly stroke my cheek.

"You look just like your father.." She sadden while she continue to smile. In all my years I always wonder, why did he really left? Mom never told me, I never really got my answer..

 _"You and mom are the most important people in my life.. Don't forget that Kiddo.."_

Mom quickly got off the bed with a wide grin, "Well since I'm home now! I'll make you something kay? Just call of anything else hurts.." She gently presses her lips against my forehead as she left the room. She must have came home early for me..

"Wow your mom sound so nice!" Beth said in amazed, as I rolled my eyes but smiled.

 _Ding_

 _Ding_

 _Ding_

 _What. I reached my phone from the pocket of the left pants on the floor, checking the notifications.. as the noises continue.._

 _Adrian: hey, I notice u're not in class today and the teacher didn't seem to know why u're gone.. r u okay? U forgot your backpack 2.._

 _Adrian: is everything Alright?_

 _Adrian: where r u?_

 _Adrian: U MORON WHERE R U!? Y DIDN'T U ASK US!? U REACH THE LEVEL OF IDIOT! I'M WORRIED! I WILL FIND U! OMG U BETTER BE ALIVE! DID U GOT LOST AGAIN?! ARE U DYING ON THE HALLS!? IT BEEN 3 HRS ALREADY!_

 _Adrian: Sorry.. Alya stole my phone.._

 _Adrian: Marinette is trying to get Alya to calm.. And stopping her from finding yr number..Yr friends is getting worried._

I squint at the screen.. Geez.. Does she not have patients, then again it's my fault for not asking. I must be really missing to them..

 _Al: I'm fine, I'm at home. Don't worry about it, I forgot where the office was. It's my fault, sorry._

 _The moment I put my phone down, Adrian answered quickly._

 _Adrian: oh hey! I'm glad you're okay._

 _Adrian: AL Y!_

 _Adrian: sorry Alya.._

 _I couldn't help but chuckle thinking about Alya reaction and Marinette trying to stop her.._

 _Al: it's okay, I don't blame her._

 _Adrian: Anyway, are you still up for me to come by? For our project?_

I paused for a moment, should he? Would he notice my bruises..? Probably not, Marinette and Alya didn't notice...through my mom did..

I stared at the text for a while, maybe I shouldn't. It's too risky and he probably get suspicious..

 _Al: when is the project due again?_

 _Adrian: 1 day from now, y?_

Oh.. Right. I do have all the supplies we need and part of our project.. most likely I can't do this all on my own, it might make him feel bad.

The last three days I did the essay and most of the model, only because something had to do with his dad. I sigh, cross my heart and hope he doesn't look to closely..

 _Al: Ok, you can come by then._

 _Adrian; K! I'll text you when I get there!_

* * *

I waited on my bed, a pillow place on the wall as I rest. listening to music blast through my computer. The class is over by now, noticing the time.

It been forty minutes I wonder where he is, he's probably in traffic then..? Yeah, probably. He's always busy anyway.

"AL!" My Mom sudden screamed made me almost dropped my computer with me attach.. I groaned, as I tiredly got off and gently limp my way to the kitchen, "..What is it now..?"

I looked at my Mom direction, seeing her smiling as if she was given a treat.. I continue to look at her oddly, why is she so happy about-oh..

"Al! I didn't know you have a friend coming by! You made new friend already!" She said excitedly, as Adrian stood by the door amused by my mom reaction.

Oh me? If I had a million penny I would face plant every time my mom goes dramatic react. I forced a smile, "Adrian, erm.. Glad you got here. Let's head to the room, and start on the project.."

He awkwardly gave Mom respectful greeting saying it's nice to meet her as he head to the bedroom. While she is going through happy faze rambling as I shoo her away. One the way he quietly gave me.. my bag as he shyly smiled, "Here.. you left this in the class so I thought I should.."

I held it, as I nodded, "..thanks."

Once we got to my room, I told him where the box of our project is which was under the bed. Once he went under to grab the box, and no.. I didn't forget about Beth.

She's sleeping on the bed sheets, while Adrian was under I quickly place her in the pile of clothes.

"You alright there?" A soft voice cause me to turn around. Alright with what? Did he saw me grab something? Did he notice Beth?

"M-me? Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I quickly answered. He softly smiled, "Oh.. Nothing it's just that, you're limping.."

Oh he meant that, right I over react.. "Say.. What happen to you anyway? Limping and all?" He added a question.

Oh great.

I went awkward as I nervously scratch the back of my head, "Oh.. I guess I kind of trip. To many people kind of rush out of the building."

"Oh.. Well I'm glad you're okay then." He took my false as he smiled. "By the way.. your mom-"

I cut him off, laughing in embarrassed, "oh right, sorry.. She's always like that." He stared at me but grinned, "no, it's fine I just wanted to say she seem pretty cool.."

Mom? Cool? I guess she's pretty is.. "Oh! Also you should probably give your number to Alya.. She seem pretty scary when she's worried- not to forget she kind of tackle me.. I wasn't sure if you were okay giving numbers so.." He quickly added as he laughed alittle about Alya scary version but slightly cringe.

"Oh.. Right, thanks.." I said simply. It quiet between us as we just continue building the model..

Breaking the silence I asked, "Are you going to head home early like the last?"

He looked at me alittle as he shrugged, "I guess.. through my dad is off somewhere. He's pretty busy, but I still have to go home.."

Oh.. Right that hint of sadden in that tone tells me I shouldn't ask anymore that involve his dad.. I'm guessing he has a bad relationship with him too. It was silent again, which it isn't my favorite moment.

It's a bothersome and it's awkward..knowing it just cause a blue in my room. I cleared my throat, "Hey..you know if it's okay with you since your dad is off. Are you free to hang out? I mean my mom is also busy that time so.."

He seem to lighten up alittle, "oh- sure! I don't mind, I think I'm free for that."

I smiled alittle as I nodded, "good, it'll be fun."

It seem to lighten the mood in the room, as we talked alittle bit. We talked mostly about him, and his best friend Nino whom I remember from the restroom and being partnered with Marinette.

"Yeah and to one point Nino accidentally spilled acids in class.. With other chemical and it literally exploded!" He seem to be happy talking about him like the way Beth did about Amelia, joking about it, "Honestly it feel like it was the end for us!"

He laughed, as I continue to listen. Enjoyed to, which probably made him more happy that I'm openly listening. He then told me stories how Nino and him dressed as girls because of a girl sleep over.

Which Adrian laughed saying that he didn't knew why he agreed to it, but it happened. I smiled at him, " Sounds pretty cool."

He looked at me with a grin, " What about you? You have friends back home right?"

I shrugged, "only a few.. But I guess I do have one friend who's there for me.." I mumbled.

He seem interested asking me what was he like, what was his name. I notice he seem to be open to know more about me,after hearing all about him and his fun stories.

"Oh.. Well his name was Lucas Mills, I guess he's pretty over react, always goes for the best.. He doesn't really think before he say, has a big mouth.." I shrugged as I continued, "he always dragged me into trouble most of the time- actually all the time."

Adrian continue to grin, "sounds like Nino to me there." He said jokingly. I slowly smiled. Yeah.. Guess so..

I smiled as we went back continue on our project as we talked all over again.

* * *

 **Guest 1: oh, well I'm still thinking about it. I'm not sure about Al with Jukela but I understand what you're saying. I'll think about it! (^ ^) thank you for your opinion!**

 **Guest 2: I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't much long! I'm trying my best but I'm glad you like my stories!**

 **Ceceisthebomb: Ooh that's what I've been thinking too! Chloé and Al, it's alittle interesting, but I will THINK about it! (^ ^) i probably might not put Al with her, I guess we'll have to find out who it be later on in the chapters!**

 **Me: Al might as well end up alooooone!**

 **Al: oh how nice of you..**

 **Me: anyway follow, comment, or favorite! What do you think of this chapter? yay friendships blooms! Feel free for opinions!**


	11. Worse Day Ever

**Thank you for reading stories! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Worse day ever..

 _"Dad!" Al ran toward his father, as he stood by the door. While his Mother stayed in the kitchen quietly and Al didn't know why...why she stayed in the kitchen. He's home, isn't that a good thing? Is it? Al was nearly nine years old, running in his pajamas with his little action figures in his hands. He was grinning toothily, as the little boy reach his father sleeves._

 _"Dad! You're home, what took you so long? Mommy and I been waiting for you!" He cried out stubbornly as he pout. His Father looked down at him, blinking for a few moment but he smiled gently. He quietly bend down to his little level as he extend his arms out and his hands began to playfully petted Al hair. "Sorry Kiddo.. guess work got me.."_

 _Al continue to pout, as he began to be stubborn, "You're always late.." His father chuckled lightly as he smiled but deeply it was hinted in blue. "Sorry.. you know how it is.."_

 _"Why can't you ever have a day off? Just one day, you barely hang with me and Mommy!" He stomped the floor childishly, it been weeks his father barely come home. He didn't know why, but he hated it. Not able to spend with his father, watching his own mother silence herself. "It just.. feel like.. you never exist when you leave.."_

 _His father looked at him surprised by his own son clings. He cleared his throat, "h-hey, hey kiddo. Don't say that, look I'm sorry I haven't been home lately but I'm here now.. There's nothing left to worry about! You have me all day.." he replied quickly, and just like that. The little boy big eyes looked at him and smiling all over again, "you promise?" he asked._

 _Staring at his son, full of bright made him cracked a smile as he picked the child up in his arms. "Of course.. You and mom are the most important people in my life.. Don't forget that Kiddo.."_

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Uggh..

That noise.. the alarm ring my ears to deaf, as I shift slightly.. Why can't I just sleep the whole day..? I groaned in irritation while buried my face in my pillow trying to ignore it, hoping it would shut up..

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Shut up.. shut up.. shut up..

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

...

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Fffffffuuuuck! It been fifteen minute and that alarm still hasn't shut up! I groaned again, as I reached out the sound near me and searched for the button to hope it stops.. Which took me.. five minute to search, letting my fingers finding the turn off. When I did.. the noise died down, which by now I hoped to fall back to slumber but instead I was already dead awake.

I hate the morning.. I quietly sat up slightly winced still a bit sore from yesterday. Yeah...I haven't forgotten about that,being beat up by a lizard wasn't something I can't forget. I slightly touched the bruise on the back of my shoulder, easing the pain. "Oh yay you're awake!" I looked around and see Beth so Beatific expression seeing me awake.

"What.. what time is it...?" I said in a lack and iched voice in my throat.. Beth went over the time, "Oh! Its only nine thirty!".

"Oh.. right.." I nodded quietly, Oh.. nine thirty.. nine thirty.. I quietly drift back to sleep as that time repeats its self in my head.. Laying back in the warmth of my bed.. nine thirty.. nine.. nine thirty..? "SHIT!" I immediately jumped out of bed, oh crap.. oh crap! Its nine thirty, and I have CLASSES! Its probably second period already and I'm still in bed!

"W-why didn't you wake me up!?" I panicked running toward the bathroom despite the muscle pain. How.. how could I slept through time!? How could I- why didn't anyone wake me up, I'm late.. I'm late I'm late! **Why didn't anyone wake me up?!** "Huh? I didn't think the reason to! You look happy sleeping!" Beth said happily while I destroy my tooth paste.

Brushing my teeth in fast, brutal way- I have NO TIME to eat breakfast, shower, or even change! I'm late and there's no way for me to have small time for me! Why didn't Mom wake me up?!

 _"Mommy needs to go to work early so remember to wake up on your own!" She said in dainty way skipping the way out, as I snored in bed mumbling back in reply, "yeah.. okay.."_

...

Oh.. right.. She did warned me... HOW COULD I- UGH! I angrily spit out everything I washed as I splat my face with water in frusteration. Stupid, stupid, **Stupid!** I slapped myself, Come on Al! Now is not the time to panic.. getting out of thoughts as I went off to dry.. I just need to hurry to class, I only missed first period no big deal right? I hurried and change what ever is in my closet since I didn't have time to shower. I continue to look at the time the same time.. damn.. its like a ticking bomb.

...

Screw pants!

I stayed in my sweats as I only changed my shirt, and wore my casual black hoodie. I quickly grabbed my bag, as Beth stared at me wide eye confused at my rushing reaction but I didn't let her react. I hurried and put her in my bag running out the room, heading to school as fast I can...Did I even locked the door? Did I? What ever, I'm sure I did.. I mean remember right- well I couldn't go back now most likely it would waste time but I'm sure I did locked the door.

God hope it did.. I ran down the streets heading to school which was two blocks away, breathing heavily as I pant my way through ignoring the soreness. I wasn't recovered but that isn't important.. okay it is, but this isn't the right time to rest.. While I was running I looked through my phone seeing the time. The same time seeing the texts was send to me..

 _Adrian: Hey where r u? Are u ok? [an hour ago]_

 _Adrian: Com on man, answer. [an hour ago]_

 _Adrian: R u still sleeping? [sixteen minute ago]_

 _Adrian: Imma fucking find u, u better be alive becuz I 'm gonna kill u! [seventeen minute ago]_

 _Adrian: sorry! Alya stole my phone.. again.. [seventeen minute ago]_

I cringed slightly as I groaned, there's little time for me!

* * *

I ran down the hallway running for my second period class- science of course. I hear the voices of the teacher teaching the class, while I stepped in weakly. Panting for lack of air running the way here, the students stared at me surprised at my sudden appeared. "So you finally showed up ." scolded at me as she stopped writing on the board. I shyly apologized as she tsk at me and demanded me to sit down telling me this is my warning.

I quickly obeyed as I went off to sit next to Marinette, who gave me a look of concern probably wondered why I was so late. I couldn't help but gloomed, resting my head on the desk blocking out all the noises as I put myself in a tired state.. I barely had breakfast, I didn't shower so I probably gong to look like I literally woke up like this.

I felt a nudge as Marinette seem to get me out of my gloom, I guess she didn't want me to get caught.. She probably right there by the look of hers she giving me, I sigh in annoyance, taking out my notes and paper as I focused on the lesson.. on the lesson..

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

GOD I HATE THAT NOISE.

I winced a little from that bell, as class was over.. Everyone seem to be glad, who wouldn't? This class was a pain and the teacher was honestly a demon, I quietly packed up leaving the class quickly getting out of the crowd. Lets face it everyone is tired to be in school..I'm tired, my body is tired. My life is tired of me.

"Ugh you reek, through I'm not surprised. Freaks probably don't know how to take care of themselves.." I hear an outcall remark from the only blonde who calls me by that _nickname_. I turned to her direction, I was deadpanned. "Don't you have better things to do then bother me?" She snickered at me as Sabrina praised her.. Really..?

"Of course I do, but I guess your smell ruined my day." She said bitterly as she smirked, I rolled my eyes at her. "Right, well.. I clearly don't have time for your obsession. I know I'm always the center of your eyes but please obsess over someone else." I blunted.

She was caught off at my mocking, as her face redden, "Obsess?! I'm not obsess of you- you're a freak and disgusting person I ever met! I would never, that's a nightmare!" She ranted. I crossed my arm, "Oh? Then why is it, that I'm the first thing in your mind? Why is it so worth it for you to come at me, did me coming in late caught your attention?".

She crunched up her noise by my stabbing words as she redden more, feeling disgust, "Ugh! you're impossible, that isn't true! You're just typical.. typical to laugh at- that's all!"

"typical.. right." I was being sardonic, it was honestly easy to push her out of my business. Lets be honest, this isn't anyone time to deal with. She went quiet for a short moment, probably ran out of words to say but she blurted out as her red face remained, "J-just go take a shower you Freak! You smell like rat!"

And you smell like a brat, who doesn't stay out of people business. "That's nice.." I said sarcastically. She gritted her teeth, "UGH!" she stomped away angrily which was amused to her odd reaction. Is she really trying that hard? he left but Sabrina still stand looking at me shly or unsure what to do. Is she going to follow Chloe or not? I stared at her as she stared at me back, " Erm.. are you going to-" my question was caught off as Sabrina held out a small bag of.. cookies? Which was wrapped in yellow and black ribbons.

"What is.. this for?" I looked at her confused and slight surprised by this. "Don't tell anyone but- Chloe wanted me to make this, and give it you! It has something to do with the hospital but since you were gone yesterday.. a-and she failed a few minute ago.. Take it please!" She said in desperation.

eh.. okay?

 **"SABRINA!"** I hear the screeching of Chloe voice down the hall, as Sabrina jumped, "Coming Chloe!" running back praising her as always while I gently held the goodies.. I untied the ribbon seeing the cookies, kind of melted.. Chloe wanted to give me this, but made Sabrina do it? Is that how there friendship goes? Is it that difficult to give it to me in person? Can't blame her, seeing her annoying and stubborn personality. Through why would she even eager to do this? Is it because I was gone yesterday? Adrian had told me Alya made a huge fit in class so I'm sure most of the students knew me being gone.

I shrugged, oh well, a small smile appear on my face, its nice honestly. Even through its not well given its still nice right? I slowly picked out one with my index,while walking down the halls to my next class I drop the sweets in my mouth.. well..

"THERE YOU ARE! YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME!?" A heavy weight leaped my back, arms around my neck close to choking which made me choke on the sweets. I started to cough trying to breath, "h-hey!"

"Alya, easy!" Marinette tried to calmed the sane girl whose literally IS killing me! She ignored her as she squeezed my cheek, "What is with you today! You're getting on my last nerve Al! You worried me!" She lectured as she pressured more.

"I-I'll answer if you weren't so cr-crushing." I said breathlessly as everything was blurry.. I see the light..

"Ack! Hes turning purple! You're killing him!" Marinette said in surprised as she panic pulling Alya off me, "He deserved it!" I was on my knee catching my breath, "Right- Sorry! I guess I was bit carried away.." I try to defend myself as she pouted.

"Well you better not do that again next time, you scared us to death worrying for you! Next time you should ask you know.." She pointed as I awkwardly chuckle, "Right sorry.." Marinette smiled as she pat my back, "Its fine, We're glad you're okay." At least someone isn't demonizing me.

"Hey- who gave you that?" Alya asked curiously looking at the bag of cookies in my hand, while I push myself up. I glanced at the bag, and back to them. "Oh.. this? Its.. nothing. Someone just gave it to me."

Alya eyes brighten, "Already!? Is it a secret admirer!? Wow guess new guy got a charm!" She teased as Marinette rolled her eyes at her sudden changed attitude.. I mean she was ticked off and now she's excited? "Well, whos the lucky someone?" Alya asked with a grinned on her face.

I looked at her oddly, "Charm..? Its not like that- it just a thank you gift."

Alya continue to grin, "Same thing! Someone likes you! Now spill!". My face drain in red of embarrassment and uncomfortable, "No.. its not the same thing- its just a thank you gift." I tried to explain myself. Marinette let out a small giggle in amuse by our conversation.

She decided to save me from this torture, "Come on Alya leave him alone.."

Thank you!

"Hes too embarrassed I mean its too love-struck for him to even say it." She added with a joking tease. Oh.. how nice now most of you people probably think "Oh hey why don't you use the Adrian card?" I could but I think being not late is more important. "Oh- shut up! I'm being serious- its nothing. Besides we're getting late for class, I rather not be in trouble again-"

Then the bell rang, just my luck..

* * *

 _Click_

I unlock my locker, pulling out my gym clothes as all the boys were changing most were talking after they did. Luckily it was only the second bell so I did came in time, peeling off the fabric.

"Al.." I turned around at the call while I slowly put on my shirt, Adrian looked at me whom look stunned. Is there something on my face? "Uh yeah?"

"Are you sure.. you tripped? Your back and everything else is pretty bad." His voice went quiet, looking concerned as Nino his friend joined in, "Woah dude! You look like you got into a fight!"

Oh.. gee thanks for pointing that out. "Uh- I did trip.. a lot actually." I ignored Nino comment as I continue to put on my gym clothes, hoping Adrian doesn't;t go into more details.. but he did. I forgot about my bruises..

"How.. could you be tripping a lot? That doesn't look like you trip." He stated. I forced a smile, "Hey, I really did trip. Don't worry about it I swear." He stayed quiet from there giving up, kept his mouth shut.

We all went quiet between us well except he was talking to Nino, both talking about some TV show. Well at least he's not on my back.. right? Once we got out of the locker room, our teacher awaits. Ah these days just got better and better.. whats next? A run over?

I spoke too soon. Armand D' Argencourt is our PE teacher, the oddest teacher I could have for PE. His thick accent made me cringe, he announced we will be playing Football which its soccer well to me anyway.. Now you all ask why is this a bad thing? I hate P.E, its hell to me. Its never my favorite..

Now look at me, running for my lives as people run me over, or me humiliating myself by tripping or lack of pass.. Could days goes worse for me?

* * *

 **Me: Like, favorite or Comment? Please give me open opinion about this chapter! Sorry if its boring, trying my best! xoxox**

 **: Thank you! haha I'm sure Al would try to set up a date! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Karisay: Thank you so much for loving this story and Al! Chloe and Al? I said I'll think about it! (^ ^) You'll never know, he might end up with her or someone else! Or end up alone!**

 **Guest 1: THATS AMAZING! Having a master cameo! That's a good idea, through I'll need to figure a way top fit him in the chapter! Thank you! xoxoxo**

 **Guest 2: Him being like shego? THAT WOULD GREAT, I COULD SEE THAT! Honestly he would be soo sarcastic, and punny! THAT FITS HIM SO MUCH! YOU MADE ME SMILE! and yeah Papillon does seem to want him, I mean Al is a snake after all. Snakes are fearful! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (^ ^)**

 **Guest 3: Thank you for that idea! I never thought about incorporate Al in some of the Miraculous Ladybug episode! Thank you, I love that idea maybe in that way I could hopefully put in the master cameo! THANK YOU! and haha that's a funny akuma idea! I'll think about it, but really THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! NEXT ONE WOULD COME SOON! xoxox**


	12. Simple lie

**Hey! I don't own miraculous ladybug but Ocs! Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Simple lie

"Hey- look out!" Nino shouted out to me, before I could react I was hit in the head. The ball bounced off me, as I tumble forward.

...Kill them all with fire...

Little laughters grew around me, we were practicing soccer well "football" for them, I guess one of them "slipped " out of here kicks..

My face turn red, I feel humiliated.. being a laughing stock of this class already. "This is stupid.." I muttered under my breath as I slowly stood up.

gave me an annoyed look, walking toward me. He spoke in a harsh attitude, somewhat demanding since I wasn't doing well on simple things.

Honestly he's bad as the cranky hag for my first period, not like I'm dumb enough to say it out loud. I gave him a sheepish grin, defending myself. "Sorry.. I guess I don't really feel so good after that.. It hit me pretty hard."

I led out a wince rubbing my head, well faking it. Oh-Come on, don't sit there and say "ooo Al". No, I'm not the only one on this boat here people! I'm sure there's some of you who _must_ have done that _._ I think... Oh give me a break!

I'm not taking that laughing road! I rather be in the Nursery office then die there. I'm awful at this, and I look stupid..He looked down at me, hardly believing me but he sigh as he excuse me to the office.

Oh hooray.

I tried not to grin but I stop my track. "Erm.." I spoke up shyly as he looked at me more annoyed then he already is. "What is it now ."

I speak out in a low and quiet tone, "I..I don't know where the office is.." I hear some boys snickered behind me, as looked at me in mused. "Even if you hurt your head, the nurse won't do any help."

That's true, it wouldn't help. All they could do is give me an ice pack or make me rest in a room for a bit, but he gave up.

"Fine, Nathaniel." He called out to one of the boys, and told him to take me to the office.. Great I feel like a kid with needs.

I ignore the embarrassment I created as I hid under my hood. The boy Nathaniel, whom is suppose to take me to the office was rather.. Shy? I can't really describe I mean he seems nice and quiet, from the looks of it he seem to be out of the crowd type of person.

I mean I don't notice many people, but I always see him buried behind his notebooks.. He has a tomato colored hair, it was long which only goes down to his shoulder as his bangs cover is other eye..

He shyly lead me to the office, leaving the field as we both stayed quiet. God its awkward, should I say something? The feels when you don't know what to say and continue the silence.

I cleared my throat, "Nathaniel right?" Of course it's Nathaniel- he was called out in class! He startled alittle, probably thinking about something. "Y-yeah that's me.. Alistair right...?" He let out a stutter when he asked.

"Yeah, but calling me Al is fine.. You were in first period with me aren't you?" I asked, as he only nodded.. It was quiet once again..

We continue to walk, while I follow him and the silence continue. Until he blurted a question, "You're friends with Marinette right?"

I blinked at him, "Uh- yeah.. I am, why?" I questioned him. What's with sudden question? Does he.. Does he has a thing for her? I watched his face turn red as his hair, "N-Nothing, I just w-wanted to know that's a-all.." He replied nervously.

Oh, wow. Don't you think it's pretty obvious situation he's looking right now? "Do you like her?" I let out a straight blunt.

Was that a bad idea? From there his red face darken, "n-no! Well not like I **don't** like her, I mean I do! I just like her, um not that kind of like like! I swear, I just-" I quickly cut him off as I try to stop the guy from exploding.

"Hey, calm down.. I'm not accusing you into anything. I was just wondering." I eased the boy, while he shyly looks down at his hands.

"S-sorry.. I mean.." He went awkward from there. I guess, I mean I understand the guy feeling awkward to tell me this. Which it's probably my fault for going so straight forward with that question.

I gave him a smile, "it's cool, it's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have asked you that."

His face stayed red as our conversation quiet down. We honestly.. stayed in that awkward silence..

We stayed silence untiled we got to the office, "thanks.." I replied as he nodded and.. Well ran off.

I'm assuming he got embarrassed by our conversation about Marinette, which again my fault.. Through it was oblivious he probably likes her, does Marinette not notice? Then again I wouldn't either in that situation.

I was left in the nursery, . She was a tall, slight over weighted woman, always smiling as her thick black hair is tied into a bun.

Her voice was kind of soothing, she told me to sit in the room while she hand me the ice pack. I could only stay for.. Twenty minute at most, which I don't mind. It's not like I have anything waiting on me.

Once I walked in the room.. I see Lizzie the same girl I fought. The same girl who almost killed me, but of course it's not her fault.. She's was sitting on one of the beds, wearing her face mask as usual and trash can near by her side where tissues rains on the floor.

The moment we made eye contact she started to burst blush, "O-oh! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry- I should these clean up.." She said in her regular sick voice, timid and low.

She was small I could say.. around four foot eight? She has short choppy black hair, extremely pale as a ghost, and old grandma glasses over her small bags under her gray tink eyes. She quickly got on her feet as her little hands hurried to grab the used tissue and throw it in the trash.

I smiled as I try to not make things awkward, "it's fine, I don't mind.." I sat on the opposite side of the bed, while she hug her trash can sitting away from me. Probably because she doesn't want me to get sick.

"So, what are you in here for?" I try to pick up conversation, I hope as she looked at me. She doesn't seem to be glad, "Oh.. Yeah I kind of.. Kind of.." She repeat and what ever it is she was embarrassed.

Probably was bad, and it's probably bad for me cause I just made conversations apparently awkward.. "It's alright! Sorry, I shouldn't have ask that- my fault."

She seem to about to say something but was cut off as she let out a sneeze... Seven times.. I looked at her I mean.. I know she's easily sick but is she even okay to be at school? She looks like she need to go to the hospital!

"Oh- um blush you." I said at least I could be polite right? She hasn't done anything bad personally. She seem tense as she went fursterate and destroy her hair.. Now it's more messy.

She started to ramble to her self, blushing. Is it cause she's cold? "Do you.. Ever think you should maybe.. Go home? You don't seem well." I said trying to comfort which most likely she looks like she could die.

She quickly shake her head, "c-can't. I mean I would, it would be great to be home and like cover in blanket-I can't! I want to- but I just have to do a interview! Yeah interview!" She rambled.

"A interview? What for?" I asked in curiosity. She looked at me as her expression turn into dreamy and drooling.. Kind of like Marinette face when she sees Adrian.

"A-about Viper, from yesterday events.. Alya wants to interview me.. Since I'm the only witness.." She said shyly. Oh, she was the only witness. She couldn't interview ladybug and Cat noir- I mean logic sense they can't really talk about me.

Or hardly be found. I smiled, "Oh? So what do you think of Viper then? You saw him right?

She continue to have that expression but start to panic for moment, "w-what I think of him? I mean he seem so nice and he said something! Which was g-good, which he said I'm s-special!"

Oh was I really that good? Well at least I'm no villain to her that's one thing. I smiled, "that's pretty cool. You must be lucky."

* * *

Right.. Twenty minutes has past and I'm most likely taking my sweet time walking back. I'm sure I remember where the boys locker was, and the field.

The whole time Lizzie was talking "Viper" as in me, constantly none stop. I mean I'm flattered, having some one talk about me in that way but it was awkward pretending I "never" met him.

I went toward the field when Adrian noticed me. He jogged toward me, "You alright?"I asked in concern as I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine why?".

"Oh- well you were hit in the head after all. Just wanted to know if you're okay.." He chuckled alittle remembering what happened earlier.

Gee, thanks.

"Al watch out-" Adrian seem to try to catch my attention..

Before I could ever react again, I was hit to the head.. Again... Again.. The ball bounced off my head as I forced a smile.

Adrian looked at me wide eyes, "y-you okay there?"

"Of course! I'm perfectly fine." I said through my gritted teeth. Oh am I ready to burn this activity down.

* * *

I hate everything.

I was hit so many time! I swear those "slip" was not an accident! I grumpily open my locker, to change.

"You big meanie! You left me in here!" Beth cried out under my clothes. Oh, right- I literally forgot about her. "For an hour!"

I gave an awkward laugh.. I remembered I honestly slammed my bags in the locker.. I quickly apologize, "sorry.. I guess I forgot.."

She pout, "you scared me! Meanie, big meanie!" She started to tackle my fingers which I couldn't help but laugh. Covering my mouth, I mean come on does that not look really cute and funny?

"It's not funny!" She continue to pout while I smiled, "right it's not.. Sorry, I promise I won't do that again."

Her pour blew away with a wide smile, "okay!" Became happy all the sudden as she hid in my bag. I pull the bag out and left it on my side as I started to change.

I started to feel the familiar pair of eyes burning behind me, "Erm.. Hi?" I turned to Adrian once again. He been watching me, again.

I started to have that feeling he's going to ask about my bruise again, "is that bruise on your face?"

Oh- so he did notice. Well it been there since yesterday but he didn't notice. I really hoped he didn't, but I guess because he saw the bruises on my body he started to observe more..

"Oh- these? I tripped like I said." I lied, trying to back him off. He gave me a steady look, by the looks of it he seem.. Upset? I mean who wouldn't, it's an awful lie one because how could a trip make this much bruises? He was okay before when I got out the office.. Guess he still upset either way.

I could have thought better.. From there he left. God, from that moment I can tell. He's honestly on to me.

* * *

 **Me: like? Follow, favorite or Comment? Sorry if this was short! And I hope it's not boring, thank you all for enjoying my story!**

 **Linkonpark100: haha yeah.. Al don't jinx it. :)**

 **Al: oh shut up! It's too late anhway, so don't rub it in!**

 **guest: thank you! Haha Alya being dramatic and I KNOW! I SAW THAT EPISODE! I didn't like it, Volphina is such a butt! I feel like changing her in This story!**

 **Ghost Queen: I'm glad you thought that was cute! Haha not many people seem to like Chloe since she's mean and Al doesn't see her in that way but who knows! And maybe about Marinette turning into a akuma! It's a awesome idea, but I'll think about it! THANK YOU!**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD COME SOOON! XOXOX**


	13. Oh Romeo, where thou Romeo?

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT! I BEEN VERY BUSY BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Oh Romeo, where thou Romeo?

Adrian hasn't talked to me since the locker. Yeah, I have a feeling he's starting to get suspicious. No, not a feeling. I know he's getting suspicious, it probably make sense to him! He saw me as Viper getting careless beaten, same day that morning I was fine.

After the chaos I was back but bruised up. It gave him a whole lot hints about what happened to me. It probably got him **figured all out** **.** Funny to know is that Alya and Marinette doesn't notice, well.. maybe they did but it wasn't there rights to ask? It was hard for me understand, why they didn't and why Adrian did.

"Hello? Earth to Al, are you listening?" I noticed a hand waving all over my face, got me out of my thoughts. I turn my attention toward Alya and Marinette who's been sitting beside me. It was lunch, and since I was late.. I didn't have time to care for myself. Well.. Except the cookie but.. Beth..

 _"Beth again!?" I stared at the empty bag and what's left is crums.. My stomach was growling as I go through my bag but of course Beth.._

 _"Eeeh! I'm so sorry!" Beth said clumsy, "It look so yummy!"_

"Sorry?" I said, right I wasn't paying attention. Back to reality..My fault. Alya shakes her head, while she sigh taking a deep breath, "Marinette is having a big problem, she's actually dying here." She gesture the girl who's all red in fury, and panicking as if there was a bomb in front of you. I questioned why, then Marinette held out the fliers to me. I looked down, reading what it says.

 _"Romeo and Juliet the Star Crossed Lover!_

 _School play addition! Starts after school!"_

I scratched the back of my head, not really understanding the problem yet. "And.. This bother you because...?" From there, Marinette flipped. "B-because Adrian is auditioning for this, which makes **Her** auditioning too! Him playing Romeo and if she gets the part.. I-I can't!" She blurted, as she shyly hold herself from panic and overthinking.

"..her?" I asked again, as Alya answers for her, "Shes talking about blonde bubble Chloé. She's absolutely awful, she'll do anything to get the part for a kiss from Adrian." She spoke in such poorly of Chloé. Which I understand why, hearing stories of how she say things to there classmates.

Things she done was unforgivable, and very awful. That's only the stories I hear from others about her, through its none of my business. I have no rights to jump into anyway, I mean yes she bothers my friends but i'm not sure what to react.

I can't say I will do anything awful to her because what she have done since it wouldn't really help. Anyway that's not the point, "So.. How about audition for Juliet then?" I stated the obvious but it only made her more upset.

"I can't! I get to scared and its Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare! The script would be hard to understand.. and I'm an awful actor." She said in such sadden and doubt. I stared at her for a brief moment, I wasn't sure what to say. I never been in this situation.

"Don't say that Marinette! We could.. We could help you practice! You'll be the best Juliet in no time, I-we promised!" Alya courage her but it only made Marinette more down for that idea. "But I still can't do it- the last time I audition for a play I-I literally threw up!" She said in frustration.

Alya kept couraging her, telling her "this time it'll be different!". Which for me, I still don't know what to say for this situation. I mean I never really like someone in that way, making me freak out for whoever takes that person first.

"Oh.. Well why don't you get someone who can play Romeo? So Adrian won't get the part?" I spoked up, but I quickly denied, "but that's probably a bad idea..-"

Alya grasp my shoulder with a big grin, "Good idea Al! You should audition for Romeo!" I looked at her oddly..

"Wh-what? No, I'm not going to do that!" I answered looking at her as if she's insane. Me? Audition? That's funny because I'm hardly believe I'm there ideal of Romeo. She gave me a smug of a mischievous smirk as she cross her arms, "why not? All you need to do remember the lines, and beat Adrian to it! Which make sense Chloe would probably not get the part if Adrian doesn't, simple! I mea what other choice do we got?"

"Simple? Are you crazy- I never been in a play, it's not.. I don't- I don't even look the part for it." I admitted, I mean the whole point of Audition for the play is to act well on the lines, have them see if you're fit for there figure ideal of Romeo. For all I know if I audition I might as well end up as a servant!

Marinette seem to agree with Alya this time- well a little, as she made a puppy eye begging look as she pleased me. Sadly I denied, "no. Why can't you ask someone else? Someone who fits?"

Marinette sigh but smiled, "he's right, maybe we shouldn't make him do it Alya.." But Alya shakes her head as she stab my shoulder with her index finger...

"Well that someone is Adrian, and don't fit the part?" Alya looks at me, literally examine me from toe to head. She gave Marinette a look as if they were talking through expression. Marinette seem to not agree but Alya? She seem to go for it. She turn back to me, "that won't be a problem at all!"

"What.. What do you mean- what were you two doing?" I asked feeling a bit terrified.. Wait no I **am** terrified, that exchanged look they have each other gave me a bad feeling.

"Al, we are going to make you look the part!" Alya announced.

...

"...What..?" I said in a blunt which immediately she grab her stuff (including mine, which made me jumpy alittle knowing Beth..) grab my wrist and Marinette dragging us off the halls. "We still have plenty of time during lunch which give us, more time to fix you up!" Alya sounded so happy and determined about this made me shiver down my spine..

"What are you talking about!? Where are we going!?" I asked in slight panick of there idea. Alya laughed alottle, "relax, it's not like we're throwing you off."

I wish that was the idea. I gave Marinette a confused look by Alya attempt but I was only given a "don't know.." Look.

She continue to drag me until we got into a room that was labeled "lost N found". No one was in the room which gave the advantage for us to go in. "Where..are we?"

"The lost N found. Where all clothes are and never been picked up." Marinette explained while Alya butt in. "Yup! That's right- Marinette help me pick out clothes for Al!"

She cleared her throat, "Alya, I don't know.. I mean Al doesn't seem like he wants to do this- we shouldn't force him." She turn and looked at me for assuring, "Al you don't need to do this if you don't want to.. I mean besides- Chloe being Juliet isn't so bad right?"

I'm not so sure about that,from what I understand. If she really likes Adrian, seeing him kissing Chloe would hurt _a lot_. How do I know this? Let's say back home, some friends has that situation.

I mean.. I really DON'T want to do this, but note from having a fire in someone eyes behind Marinette looking like she want to kill me alive.. Alya doesn't look like she has much time, she seem like she would do this for Marinette..

She gave me a _' . '_ glare behind Marinette back and to my surprised I quickly agree for this idea. I mean it's the same girl who tried to hunt for my phone number and choked me an hour ago.. "I'll do it." I quickly said.

Marinette stared at me caught off guard, "Y-you will? But I thought-"

"It's fine, I don't mind. Doing a play won't hurt." I gave a sheepish grin, if I could ever make it to the part.. If not I might as well be burned alive by Alya. Speaking of Alya she was standing with a proud grin as she squealed.

"Oh my god I'm glad to hear that! Now help me find a fitting clothes for him!" She said excitedly as Marinette smiled joining into help. They asked me size and all the casual question the needed.

They both made me sit on a chair while they search for clothing. It only took them fifteen minutes to find one, well to me.. It feels like an hour.. Picking out matching clothes..

"THIS ONE IS PERFECT!" They both said happily and squeezing. They toss the clothing on my lap.. Telling me to go change in the changing room. I sigh as I went off to change, they chose a Black, white doted Flannel shirt, a light skin tone sweater and navy blue jeans.

I'm going to regret this.. I started to change, especially taking off my comfort jacket.. I put on the new clothing. I don't.. really know what I look like-I mean there isn't really any mirror here..

I quietly walked out the room, while Marinette and Alya were talking. I cleared my throat for there attention, they both heard me as they turn.

They both.. just.. stared at me, like something just happen. "What..?"

Marinette blushed, "w-wow! You look- I mean like wow!" She complimented while still look at me in mazed. Alya.. Looks like something exploded in her eyes..

"This is perfect! Just perfect, through your hair is a bit messy.." She walked up to me while going through her stuff she held out a brush- brushing through my messy hair.

I mean.. I did woke up like this.. She continue to brush it into neat, continue to grin, "Better!". I honestly still didn't understand what makes them worked up, I'm still the same aren't I? Just different clothes? "So what's the idea for this..?"

"Well- let me explain! You did say that you don't 'look' or 'fit' for the part of Romeo! Well Romeo is mostly the good looking handsome young prince! Who only search for love-" She gave a proudness, feeling as if she accomplish something," which why we gave you a new make over! Well except the paleness but'll work!" She added.

Wait..what? "H-hey isn't this after school?" I try to process this whole plan.. Alya grinned, "yes, very true it is! But it's best to be there early sharp~" she winked while.. Marinette awkwardly pat my shoulder,

"I think you will do great either way Al" Marinette said trying to comfort as she gave me a thumbs up. Alya held out her phone, showing me the camera so I could.. see what she've done..

"In second thought- maybe alittle color over your ghostly skin would be better.." Alya mumbled as if she's solving a math problem. Marinette gave out a nervous chuckle, "Are you sure? I mean I think he looks fine."

Please save me.

Alya didn't take no for an answer, she dug through her things, pulling out piles of make ups. One she got what she needed, she held out a light skin tone powder and a blush.

Then she started to stab with this horror.. "Are you.. Sure you know what you're doing?" Marinette asked looking at her friend oddly while Alya seem to laughed. "Oh of course I know! It's like painting on a paper!"

Ah.. Yes painting on a paper. Stabbing me in the face.. Is this.. Is this how girls do make up? This is horrifying she's literally bruising my face! She stopped her track,pulling away as she narrow her eyes at me. Is she done? Is this torture finally finished?

"I feel like I missed a spot.." She said as I looked at her blankly. "Miss- what do you mean you missed? I don't know what you're aiming for but other then stabbing my soul.."

Marinette couldn't help but giggled in the background at my reaction while Alya pout and shushed me. She continue to stab me all over my revealing skin some more until she quickly finished. "Better! Now you look alive Prince!-" before I could even say a word she grab.. Some container in her hand and started to spray me.. Constantly..

"Now you look like alive Prince! The make up will stay!"

"... I'm going to break your phone.."

She patted my shoulder in innocent, "save that passion for the audition Al! Now let's show the school our new Romeo~".

Marinette sigh in the background, "I'm going to regret this plan.." I'm with you there sister..

Alya started to drag me, bringing our belongings with us. Dragging all of us down the hall to the cafeteria, and in the heart beat everyone.. Stared me..

Most of them didn't even finish chewing and jaw drop at me.. Which is disturbing.. I hated this kind of attention of people looking at me that way. It's.. Awkward! Uncomfortable!

Alya cleared her throat as she elbow me, "so, Al! I heard you're auditioning for the Romeo play." She said, pretending she's talking to only me but we all know she said it so loud it's like she's announcing it to everyone..

Everyone continue to stare at me, surprised, confused or disbelief it's really me. "Dude, is it really you?" Adrian spoked up with a disbelief question. "Um.. In the flesh.." I laughed in awkwardness. Well, beside that- at least Adrian is talking to me.. Again right?He didn't seem to sound mad, as he was before at the lockers.

"Woah, so you're both auditioning for Romeo?" Nino asked in mused, while people started to joined in now. Mostly girls, they looked at me like I'm some of there prey..

..In a creepy way.. Adrian chuckled, "I guess he is, I thought plays is your thing."

"Well.. I changed my mind."

"No..no..no!" Chloé bust in as her face was red, "You can't play Romeo! That's a homicide!"

What.

I cross my arms, "I'm pretty that's now what Homicide used for.. and what's wrong me being Romeo?"

"You're a freak! Romeo isn't a freak a-and Adrian **has** to be the lead, so I could be Juliet! Right Adrian?" She stood Adrian side giving him Lovey eyes, praising him for his exception. Adrian? Well by the face expression I can see that he is no interest, he has the looks of _' Don' . '._

Marinette in the other hand doesn't seem so happy how close Chloé is toward Adrian, which jealousy isn't a good look on her. I scoffed, "what? I can play Romeo."

"Yeah, as if a rat like you could ever get the part." She remarked.

"Yeah? Well I hardly believe someone like you would ever get the part of Juliet."

" _Excuse me_? I have you know, I am the perfect part for Juliet!" Chloé tried to rub it in, happily to have Sabrina defense, "y-yeah! Chloé remembered all the lines, don't underestimate her!".

"Well.. Then you two shouldn't do the same to me, I could do Romeo." I went determine- I mean I get I'm not the perfect Romeo but.. She just called me a rat- which wouldn't get me the part!

Well excuse me, have you even watch Aladdin? He's a rat and he end up the prince!.. Wait- what am I talking about!? Chloé let out a disbelief laugh, "We'll see! Adrian would be the better Romeo then you Rat!".

Say the girl who made Sabrina to give me a bag of cookie for a gift.. I don't think I should go over this so much, Chloé.. Is Chloé- confusing at most.

She spoke in swoon voice toward Adrian, "Wish me luck for Juliet as I wish for you~!". She began to cling onto him, while Adrian started to be uncomfortable and Sabrina stay by her side. Touching his hair too much, being all in love toward him, makes me frown. Only because how could he keeps up with her? Don't get me started how she does she not see the hints he clearly don't feel the same? Isn't she seeing that, tired of it? Makes me sorry for him, he must have tried to give out hints.

"I..I think you'll do fine, I'm sure you will be the perfect Romeo." One of the people in the crowd whom was surrounding me spoke up in support. I turn to that voice and see Nathaniel was it?

"Oh-Uh thanks.. I'll try." I trailed off uncertain I mean.. I can't act- never done a play. I mention that right? Many times right?

"He's right! Don't let Chloé get to you, I think having a new student being the Romeo is great!" Another voice came from the crowed spoke up in such high and bubbly in possible I never heard through my ears. She was petite with a blonde pixie and wearing most pink clothing. "Right Juleka?" She smiled sweetly toward her friend who's the name Juleka.

Her tall long black hair, bangs with colored purple at the tips and covering her left eye. Only seem to give a small genuine smile while the blonde pixie grinned hugging her arm in affection.

"Oh- thanks." I said again, as Rose continue to smile, "no problem! We're going to audition in the play too, so we hope to see you there!"

"If you want.. I-I try to p-play Juliet.. Since Chloé give you tough time.." Lizzie poked in, clinging onto her tissue box with her sickly voice. I smiled alittle, "Erm.. You don't have to do that.."

Lizzie shakes her head, "I-I want to! It's.. Nice to try!". Yeah but it's IF I ever did get the part which I won't.

Marinette patted my back, "Don't worry Al, we believe in you on this." She smiled while Alya nodded, "Yup! We'll support you!"

I couldn't help but feel the flood of confident having people giving me compliments and supports. I mean despite I end up dressing who I'm not.. It's just for the play right? And I guess they seem to like the ideal of me being Romeo.. It's worth the shot to try? Maybe me doubting myself, shouldn't. I should courage myself? Yeah I should!

"Thanks- I'll do my hardest." I smiled as they seem to take my word for it. I'll do it.

* * *

I can't do it!

Look at me, it's after school and I'm standing on stage in the Theatr room for my audition for Romeo. I stood, sweating like a maniac pig and I'm trying not to sweat knowing the make up will where off.. I was shaking gripping on the scrips in my clammy hands.

Three people are here.. my literature teacher, and her two long side students whom I'm assuming volunteer with her for this. smiled at me, "Who are you auditioning for ?"

"R-Romeo.." I said rather shyly. She smiled and nodded. She told me to please read the few lines of Romeo scene in act 1.. I quickly turn the page obeyed as I read the line she told me to read.

"I-It seems she h-hang upon the cheeks of the n-night. As a r-rich jewel in an Ethiopia ear.. Beauty too rich for use, for earth too d-dear.. S-so shows a snowy love-" I quickly cleared my throat, "I mean Dove- trooping the crows.. As yonder lady o'er h-her fellows shows.."

Crap.. I'm never going to get this part- I spoke loud but I kept stuttering so nervous and shy to be on this.. Not forget I kind of trip over my words as I go one, my voice cracked on some of it...

They don't even look much impress, I'm started to feel guilt that I failed Marinette for this.. I was about to continue to read another line but stopped me, "I think that's enough, thank you ." She said in politeness.

Yuup- I suck. I really suck. "NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A loud and the most familiar obnoxious voice I hear.. It couldn't be..

and the two other students looked at the boy who rudely busted through the door. "Excuse me, but who are you? You shouldn't be in here."

"THE NAMES LUCAS MILLS!" The white haired boy gesture himself, standing there all mighty and crazy. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BUT I GOT ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU AL! I'M GOING TO PUNCH THE LIGHT OUT OF YOU FOR NOT CALLING ME FOR ALMOST A MONTH! THATS RIGHT! LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDER, SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN AND WATCH YOUR STEP BECAUSE I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

* * *

 **Karisay: haha yup! She is definitely inlove!**

 **Linkonpark100: thanks! I notice I did have some mistakes but I'm sure to do my best next time, I guess I was a bit rushed there. I might have rushed on this one alittle!**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki: haha love triangle awkwardness. I mean Al is a bit toooo oblivious to notice any of this, so poor him! XD**

 **Ceciestbomb: thanks!**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Lucas! His dearest friend has came- uuh somehow! I'm so sorry for less Beth involve in this chapter but I'm promise you she will be on the next! Thanks Xoxox! SORRY FOR LATE POST! Been busy with my classes so again I hope you'll enjoy!**


	14. Nagging White Haired

Chapter 14

Nagging White haired

"THE NAMES LUCAS MILLS!" The white haired boy gesture himself, standing there all mighty and crazy. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BUT I GOT ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU AL! I'M GOING TO PUNCH THE LIGHT OUT OF YOU FOR NOT CALLING ME FOR ALMOST A MONTH! THATS RIGHT! LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDER, SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN AND WATCH YOUR STEP BECAUSE I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

That.. Stupid loud mouth! I was caught off, by his sudden break in. Most likely who the hell is crazy enough to come by and made that dramatic entrance?! seem surprised but clearly unhappy, "excuse me sir, I need you to be outside! It's very disrespectful for you to come in and yell like that."

Yeah.. Like that would stop him.. He clearly ignored her while he walked toward me on the stage. "Lucas-" I was about to tell him to leave, but I was so cut off my the pang of pain struck me on the stomach. I let out a choke, oh god bruise bruise more bruise.

..Lucas punched me.. I arched my back, grasping that new bruised area and breathing heavily as it hurt so.. so much! It's the last thing I wanted to feel today! He suddenly gripped my collar, and I'm assuming he doesn't know about my bruises (obvious).

He gripped my collar pulling me forward to his eye level, "you got some nerve, not giving me a god damn single call! I got worried about you!"

I coughed a bit as I spoke in a dry voice, "s-sorry.. I won't do that n-next time.." cleared her throat, "excuse me. Hitting a student is not accepted. More importantly if you don't leave this instant and keep your hands off I will call security." She said in a demanding in her words.

Lucas scoffed unamused, before he could say anything worse I quietly interrupted, "I extremely apologize for his sudden break in! I'll make him leave."

I dragged Lucas quickly out of the room before say a word. We were both outside the Theatr room, closing the door behind me. I faced the white haired boy and I hissed, "Look I'm sorry for not calling you, and making you worry but- what the hell is wrong with you!? I get you can be over your head but coming in like that? You're lucky she didn't call the security on you!"

He stared at me from my confronting then, stubbornly pout and cross his arms. "That isn't fair, I'm suppose to be the one yelling at you!" He muttered, "Besides what's so important anyway? Thought you hate these kind of things."

"Y-yeah- well I mean.. I just do!" I was flustered..Embarrassing.. I mean it's awkward if I told him this whole reason why- he probably tease me the whole day none stop.. Wait what am I talking about? I'm piss at him! He walked in making a scene!

I was going to tell him to leave, but I notice Lucas leaning close...too close. He was squinting his eyes at me as if he's trying to look for a bug on my face. "What.. Are you doing..?" I said in slight slow pronounced, staring at him confused.

He place his hands on my shoulder, "What happen." Was the only thing he said. I blinked, "What do you mean? I'm fine."

He continue to stare at me, which it's slowly making me more confused. What got him so worked up all the sudden..? Is he getting mood swing?

"Man.. I didn't think you were that type of guy."

I narrow my eyes at his simple reply. "Lucas, what are you talking about-"

" Do you really think that makeup could cover that bruise on your face? Is that why you haven't called me? Who did this to you." He asked again. "I'm your friend, you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Crap, I forgot how sharp eyes Lucas is. I means.. I can't-I can't. "I'm fine Lucas." I said trying to push him off my back like I did to Adrian.

"Al-" Before he could say anything I cutt him off telling him I need to head back inside. Making him wait, I went back inside to apologize to again.. Quickly closing the door as I walked toward to my confused teacher, "I'm really sorry.. About everything and the interrupting.." I said shyly.

She looked at me for a moment but only smiled excepting my apology and my respect, "it's alright. You may go home . We'll form you if you get the part of not. Thank you." She announced and I quickly nodded. Zooming out the building, I see Lucas have waited for me.

He seem quiet like Adrian was before, he probably upset with me.. Great two friends are mad at me.. However Lucas seem to let it go, probably ask late again. We both started to walk out of school and of course I'm planning to have him meet Marinette and Alya. They both decided to wait for me after all, since they DID plan this whole thing.

I stop my track, "by the way.. How did you get here?". Have anyone not realized that? How did he get here? It's not like he's crazy enough to have that much money to fly from New York to Paris- it cost a lot of money. He simply shrugged, "Cause I'm awesome Duh!"

What.

"Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes as he started to ego himself, "Well I'm Lucas after all and my awesomeness gets me anywhere!" He declared.

My ass. I'm assuming this is a vacation then, a quick visit. It's not like there's any other explanation I could get from him, beside it's most likely the biggest reason right? Vacation? I should.. I should ask later.

"Hey Al!" Alya and Marinette stood sitting near the bench. Marinette was holding my backpack in her arms while she wave for my attention (which she did). I smiled as I headed there way, "So? How was it?" Marinette asked in hopeful if I ever get the lead or not.

I shrugged as I sigh sadly, "I did the audition and to be honest.. They probably won't give me the lead role.." I admitted to her, caused her expression to look disappointed. Which it actually made me feel guilty, I tried right..?

She shook off her gloomy look then smiled again, "It's alright, I'm really glad you did this for me Al. I appreciate it, you tried. Thank you."

"You sure?" I asked in concern, I mean she been worried and sad all day about this whole Chloé being Juliet problem. She's been scared thinking about Chloé and Adrian having to share there first kiss during the play. I was the only hope she got, but I guess I couldn't act either too.

She only smiled at me so genuine as Alya agreed, "Besides as you did your best! So thanks!" She grinned. I started to relaxed a bit, they seem glad which I mean.. Yeah I tried my best right? I'm glad they're okay then.

"Woah, Al you didn't tell me you got preeetty friends!" Lucas butted in, who happen to be unsurprisingly interested. He quickly cleared his throat, walking up to them as he held out his hand, "The names Lucas Mills, you must have heard of me! I mean I am Al bestfriend after all." He grinned and held out a random rose in his hands.

Where did the rose came from?

"And I must say, do you two have a map? I'm getting lost in your both beautiful eyes~" he flirted as his grin broke into a charming smirk. Marinette blue bell eyes widen in mused and confusion while Alya? Her face is a stone. Marinette politely held the Rose.

"Erm.. It's nice to meet you but- I don't recall Al mentioning you." Marinette said sheepishly looking apologetic. "Yeah me neither." Alya added in.

I swear I think I saw a visible arrow struck through Lucas heart. "Is that so?" His eye twitched alittle, which he immediately fell on his knee. Slowly looked at me as tears was in his eyes and he pout, "How could you man!? You promised me you'll make me awesome through France!"

"I never promise that." I walked away grabbing my bag on the bench as Lucas cried out childishly "Aaaaaaal!".

I ignored him as I reach for my bags, walked off for a short distance as I unzip to check on Beth. She was laying there all bored, bundled in my notebooks, clothes, and pencil. sleepy as she spoke up "It's so boring.. And hungry.."

"Sorry.. I'll try to get you something Alright?" I whispered to her. "But I'm dying!" She cried out, as her small hands reached out to him. "Foood!"

"Beth- I promised you I will get you food. Okay- just wait for a bit." I assure her.

"No! Now!"

"Beth-"

"I'm sorry but I'm really really hungry! I need food now!" She cried out again, complaining as her Tiny stomach growled. "Please please please-" Before she could finish I zipped her back up. Okay, I know what you all thinking. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sorry, but I had to! I didn't know how to handle that and I don't have any food on me!

I turned around walking back to the conversation that Lucas.. I don't even know.. "I'm telling you! When I met Al, oh poor poor Al was like the looniest kid ever! He's like the little bird who needed a friend and I, came to be his hero!" He bragged, as I squinted at him.

Hero? More like stalk.. Not to forget you make that story really really weird. Alya seem to agree with me, "That really happen?"

I sigh as I joined in, "no, he's an idiot-"

"Hey!"

"-anyway, hey do you guys want to go eat? I feel a bit hungry. Like..um.. Really hungry..." I asked shyly, to make Beth full soon. Marinette smiled at me, "Alright, I'm a bit hungry too. we could go to that Coffee place we just went before.."

"Went together? Like alone?" He asked between me and Marinette. Alya said we did caused Lucas to smirk alittle, "Aaaah I see it now."

That face. Alya gave me a cloth probably a makeup remover as I start to remove my mask.. While j answer his horrid.

"See what?" I asked slowly motion, trying to process. I'm afraid what he's even thinking.. Honest.. Lucas smirk remain while he shakes his head, "oh nothing! Hey you know since I'm new here! I just walk by a place called 'I Honey Bear'. It heard it's really legit, and the people there are completely cool! What do you guys say?"

I shrugged of agreeing. "I think I went there before, I guess we're going there then?" Alya seem to not mind and so was Marinette.

"Great! Also- Al you're paying for me~" Lucas added before running off.

What.

* * *

 _"Mommy needs to go to work.. I-i'm so sorry for me leaving you home like this." She spoke ever so gently to her eleven year old son. Ever since the disappearance of her husband, paying debt was getting harder everyday._

 _She needed to work harder for Al, for the house they need to provide so she decided to work all day.. She kissed his forehead, leaving her child home sadly. Closing the door._

 _And for that, Alistair was always alone.. He didn't had any friends since his father left, the only friends he had was his mother of course. Having a mother away, he learns to provide himself._

 _For young age he cooks for himself, get grocery, clean, and just stay home. Guess you can say it's like he's the parent and his own mother is the child coming home from school every late night._ _He stayed all day at home, doing all those chores and at the end he just sleep. Have to be alone all the time, has him nothing to do but stare at the clock. He been doing this for the longest he remembered, and you can say it was quiet boring for him._

 _However he didn't know how to connect with other people, back then he didn't think having friends is important. He always rely on himself and only himself, and trying to connect to other people is difficult._

 _Not until he met **him**. _

_"Psst! Hey!" A small voice calling the outside of his window. The boy sit up from his bed, confused by that sudden call. Just ignore it Al, just ignore it he thought to himself as he quietly goes back laying down._

 _"Hey! Hey!" The voiced called again but Al continue to ignore the existence._

 _'Clic'_

 _'Clic'_

 _'Clic'_

The noises of rocks being thrown made t _he boy groan in frusteration, sliding off the side as he walks toward the window. He dragged a small stool along, placing it on front he gently step toward, and tip toeing to unlock the window._ _He looked outside, only see the blue sky's, wind singing, birds sleeping-_

 _"Ow!" Al winced, tumble backward a bit as a small rock size of his pinkie bounced off his forehead._

 _"Woah! So there is someone living in there!" He looked down below, seeing a white haired boy no older then twelve, staring at him with a wide toothy grin._

 _Al didn't know what to say, except, "Who throws rocks at people window? Of course someone lives here! You hit me you jerk!" He blurted as his face was red._

 _The white haired looked at him and continue to grin. He laughed, "sorry! I just moved into the neighborhood! I'm Lucas by the way! Lucas Mills!"_

* * *

 **Me: Like? Favorite? Comment? Sorry for late post and I'm so sorry it's a bit rushed! So excuse for my bit mistakes! Also! I'm writing another story, a connecting sequal to this story! Which is ABOUT his dear friend Lucas! its called "Emperors New Clothes" it's coming SOON! So I hope you all enjoy! and again I am so sorry if this chapter is short!**

 **Ghost Queen: hahah Lizzy is probably going to be around more in some of these chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **Karisay: AH yes Lucas has arrived lol.**

 **Ceseisthebomb: haha glad you think it's interesting.**

 **Linkonpark100: LOL darling.**

 **Lucas: darling? Well then~**

 **Al: *spray him* no. Bad.**

 **Lucas:(TT_TT)**

 **Momijifan Low-ki: hahaha yeah Al is completely screwed but Atleast Marinette enjoy the new him!**


	15. Note! READ NOW!

Note -

HAI EVERYONE! Thank you all for at least being there for me, and giving me AMAZING advise on my chapters and how you all feel! Yes I am remaking the next chapter but right now it's coming late! I am so sorry for not being on as much I been having an awful month? Sad month? Having ups and down but I WILL MEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!

i recently came out to my family so having a mix emotion right now. But I will post the chapter soon! Now one of you lovely have comment about a lgbt character.. Well my gift for you guys is that I have written a lgbt story! It's called "One of the kind" hope you all enjoy! Love you guys!


End file.
